Zatch Bell: The Divine Light Mamodo (Redux)!
by Lightning God Traxid
Summary: One thousand years have passed since the Mamodo King Zatch Bell triumped over ninety-nine other Mamodo's with his human partner Kiyomaro Takamine. He has reluctantly chosen one hundred of the next generation of Mamodo children and they must now participate in the Mamodo battle to rule the Mamodo World as the next King. (Accepting Oc's).
1. Fated Encounter?

**Hello everyone currently reading this right now. My name is Lightning God Traxid. After a long absence from this site, I have returned to continue writing stories. To those that have read the first version of this story, I apologize for my long absence and also I'm sorry but I just didn't feel like I could continue with that version. So I decided to start all over and make a few changes to it. Hopefully this version will be better.**

**Like before I am requesting and accepting Human/Mamodo teams. I will give credit of the submitted characters to their respected authors at the end of the chapter that they are used. There will be a character sheet at the bottom. If you wish to submit characters, please feel free to do so in the reviews or you can PM me. :D**

**Now that I think I've said everything that I need to say, let's get on with the story. :D**

* * *

**Fated Encounter?**

* * *

**[Verona, Italy]**

* * *

It was a cold, dark, and foggy night in the city of Verona, Italy. The light from the full moon illuminated a lone girl walking down dim lighted alleyway. The girl appeared to be around the ages of sixteen and eighteen. She has long, blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back and her eyes are a shade of light blue. She has two lines on her face that run down to the corners of her mouth and she is currently wearing a yellow sleeves vest, a pair of black pants with a yellow cloth wrapped around her waist, and black shoes. Also being held underneath her arm is a yellow colored book.

The blonde haired girl stopped in her tracks and looked around her surroundings, searching for a street sign or anything to help her figure out where she was. Her lips curved into a small frown upon not being able to find anything useful to help her determine her location due to the dense fog obscuring her vision. She simply shrugged her shoulders and continued on down the alleyway.

Meanwhile in the background, two shadow figures began to approach the blonde haired girl from behind, being careful to match her footsteps and pace so not to alert her of their presence. However unknown to them, the blonde hair girl had been aware of them following her a couple of blocks ago. She knew who they were and she knew what they were after.

Sensing them drawing closer and closer to her, the blonde hair girl tightened her hold on the yellow book. She then inhaled and exhaled in order to prepare herself for what was about to happen next. Once she mustered up her resolve, she quickly turned around and pointed towards the shadow figures approaching her.

"You two have some nerve following a girl like me down an alleyway like this! Do you two have any shame at all?" The blonde haired girl promptly placed her free hand on her hip while glaring fiercely at the shadow figures. She squinted her eyes and attempted to get a look at the two figures, but of course the dense fog was preventing her from doing so. She would just have to wait for the figures to step out into the light and reveal themselves to her.

However the shadow figures stopped in their tracks and jumped back after being so easily spotted by the blonde haired girl. They remained silent and motionless; perhaps they were unable to decide on an immediate course of action. Or at least that was the blonde haired girl's theory. After about thirty seconds of complete silence, the blonde haired girl took a step forward while raising her yellow book into the air.

"You're after this, correct? Are you satisfied with this? Taking on a poor little girl in an alleyway without having any form of protection?" The blonde haired girl smirked at the hesitance shown by the shadow figures.

"Don't play innocent. We're all aware that you're tougher than you actually look." The tallest of the shadow figures spoke up while stepping out into the light provided by one of the street lamps overhead. The blonde haired girl clicked her tongue at the sight of the tall man being shrouded in a black cloak. "Since you were aware of us beforehand, then you should also be of what's going to happen to you if you don't quietly hand over your spell book." The man held his hand out, waiting for the blonde haired girl to hand over the yellow book in her hand.

"If you were smart you would do as he says." The second shadow figure stepped out into the light. He too was also shrouded in a dark cloak. In his hand was the exact same book that the blonde haired girl was carrying, except that its color was peach. "That is of course, unless you feel as if you can defeat the both of us without a book keeper."

Upon hearing the man's words, the blonde haired girl could only chuckle. By no means was she intimidated by being "cornered" by the two men shrouded in dark cloaks. Whether she had a book keeper or not, she believed that she could effortlessly defeat the two men before her. And she was more than prepared to prove it. She quickly kicked off the ground and rushed towards the two men at a rapid speed.

"Oh merda! The first spell; Amatsu!" The man with the peach colored book chanted and the large man acted quickly by thrusting the palm of his hand towards the approaching girl. The blonde haired girl easily evaded the palm strike and responded with a fierce strike aiming for the man's face. However the man used his other hand to capture the blonde haired girl's fist within the palm of his other hand. The two exchanged confident glances at each other before they continued to engage each other in battle.

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

"Maestro Bartolomeo. It's time to wake up." An elderly man knocked a few times on the door in front of him before he slowly opened it and looked inside. A few meters ahead of him was a large king sized bed. And on that bed underneath the covers was an abnormal sized lump.

The elderly man knocked on the door one more time in an attempt to awaken the person underneath the covers. He announced that it was time for the person to wake up. However the person refused to respond to the man. The elderly man rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. He then grabbed the covers and removed them from off the person.

"Maestro Bartolomeo. It is time for you to wake up and go to school." The elderly man announced once again as he looked to the person tightly hugging onto his pillow. The elderly man took things a step further and removed the pillow from the person's grasp and tossed it to the other side of the room.

After having his covers and pillow removed from his person, Bartolomeo, Bart for short, opened his eyes and frowned. He looked around his room before focusing his sights on the perpetrator, his butler, Claudio. He stared blankly at his butler for a moment before he slowly turned around and attempted to return back to his pleasant dreams.

Having gone through the same routine for more than seventeen years now, Claudio walked around the bed and stopped in front of the large black curtains. He then spread the curtains apart and allowed the blinding light from the sun to enter the room. Once the warm rays reached Bart, his face cringed as he could feel its burning sensation on his eyelids. And the fact that Claudio was using a magnifying glass to aim more of the sun's rays on his face wasn't making the situation any better for him.

"Maestro Bartolomeo, once again your face will be cooked well done in a matter of minutes if you continue to lay there like a lazy bum." Claudio remarked as he reached for another magnifying glass within his pocket. Knowing that more pain was going to befall him at this rate, Bart rolled out of bed and collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

He let out a loud groan while Claudio pulled out a small bell and rang it several times. Seconds later a group of maids entered the room and helped Bart to his feet. They then proceeded to prepare him for his day at school. The maids circled around Bart and began to groom him at a high speed. Once the maids had finished with Bart, he looked like a whole new person. His once unruly and unkempt black hair had been properly combed and slicked back; his pajamas had been removed and replaced with casual clothing such as a white dress shirt and a black tie underneath a black jacket, a pair of black pants, and black shoes. Satisfied with the proper look of his master, Claudio dismissed the maids while Bart stretched his arms out and yawned loudly.

"Once again, good morning Maestro Bartolomeo. It is time for you to get up and get ready for school." Claudio announced.

"Ah yes, good morning, Claudio." Bart returned a weak smile back at his butler. He then turned around and left his bedroom with Claudio following close behind. "I wish you could have given me a few more moments of sleep though." He complained.

"If I had done that, you would have been asleep for the entire day and missed school. Although your parents are overseas again, they do not wish for you to miss out on a proper education." Claudio stated as the two walked down the hallway of the estate, passing by several house maids that bowed their heads upon their arrival.

"Yes, yes, I understand." Bart sighed while slipping his hands into his pockets. He opened his mouth to say something else until a pleasant aroma entered his nostrils. He sniffed the air and licked his lips before he made a mad dash towards the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, his brown eyes lit up when they spotted the mountains of pancakes and waffles sitting on the round table. And standing in front of the mountains of pancakes and waffles was a young woman dressed as a maid. She has shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and she has round framed glasses on her face.

"Maestro Bartolomeo, your breakfast is ready." The maid bowed her head and stepped away from the table while pulling out a chair of Bart.

"Grazie, Fiore! You've done a fantastic job at making breakfast as always!" Bart happily made his way over to the table and made himself a plate. He then wasted no time in stuffing his face full of both pancakes and waffles. He then tilted his head back and drowned the mashed up food in his mouth with syrup.

"My pleasure Maestro Bartolomeo." Fiore smiled as she lifted her head and watched Bart stuff his face with the breakfast she so happily made for him. She then looked over to Claudio and took immediate notice of the disgusted face he was making seeing the young master savagely devour the food on the table.

"Maestro Bartolomeo, you shouldn't stuff your face like that. It's rather unsanitary and unbecoming of a young man such as you." Claudio cringed as Bart ignored his words and continued to eat.

"Let him do as he pleases, Claudio. He's a growing young boy that deserves to eat." Fiore placed her hand over her mouth and giggled childishly, annoying Claudio in the process.

"I have no problem with him eating. However he must stop eating like a feral beast and learn some proper table manners." Claudio sighed. "You keep enabling him to eat like this and he'll never learn how to eat like a proper gentleman."

"Done!" Bart shoots up from his seat and slams his fork onto the table. Claudio and Fiore look to the table to see that all of the food that had been prepared for him had disappeared. "That was very delicious, Fiore. I can't wait to see what you're going to cook for dinner when I return from school today." He pats his stomach a few times before he followed Claudio out of the kitchen.

"Now that you have finished…devouring your breakfast Maestro Bartolomeo. I must inform you that your parents have sent you a letter regarding a special visitor for today." Claudio said.

"Special visitor?" Bart asked while a Fiore followed behind him, flossing his teeth.

"Yes. I have not been given all the details yet. But your parents have told me that the visitor will show up today, possibly after you return from school." Claudio nodded his head.

"Is that right? Okay then." Bart nodded his head as well and closed his mouth after Fiore had finished flossing his teeth.

"They also urge you to be on your best behavior with this guest. It appears that this person might have quite the temper." Claudio warned him.

"I'll be careful." Bart laughed as Fiore handed him his school bag. He bid both Claudio and Fiore farewell as he headed out through the front door. He then ran down the walkway, passing by the rows of maids and butlers that lined up in front of his fancy estate to wish him a good day at school.

After leaving the vicinity of his estate, Bart joined up with several pedestrians walking along the sidewalks. Now that he was away from all the constant supervision from his butlers and maids, he allowed a loud sigh to escape from his mouth. He then closed his eyes and listened to the authentic Italian music being played by talented musicians around each street corner that he turned around. Hearing the music made every care in Bart's world simply float away from his body, making him feel at peace for the time being.

The day only seemed to get better for him as he passed by his favorite bakery shops. The smell of fresh bread being placed in front of the windows of the shops made him lick his lips in anticipation of eventually devouring the bread. But he couldn't afford to be late for school, so he could only afford to reluctantly window shop for now. He turned away from the delicious fresh bread and continued down the sidewalk.

The streets and sidewalks were all crowded by people and cars alike. Bart knew that he would be late for school at this rate and that he would have to resort to taking his usual shortcuts. Looking over to his left, he stared down an alleyway. His lips curved upwards into a smile as he made his way down the alleyway.

"And Claudio always wonders why I never want to be driven to school. There's so much damn traffic that it would take me weeks to make it there on time." Bart complained. He stopped in his tracks once he noticed small traces of blood that stained some of the walls and concrete around the alleyway. While initially unnerved by the sight, he nonetheless carefully proceeded down the alleyway, hoping that whatever happened here wasn't going to somehow involve him.

Although the smart thing to do would be to turn around and walk away from the area, Bart's curiosity had been captured. As he continued down the alleyway, he noticed obvious signs of some sort of fight or struggle that occurred in this area. There were large dents in some of the garbage cans, cracks and holes in some of the structures, and for some odd reason singe marks over the walls. Whatever had transpired here must have been quite intense.

Things got even more interesting for Bart once he came across the body of the blonde haired girl. She was leaning up against the wall with a yellow book tightly held against her. She appeared to be wounded and unconscious. Bart slowly approached her and called out to her once. There was no response.

He called out to her again. There was still no response. He then reached his arm out and attempted to touch her neck to check and see if she had a pulse.

"Go away, human." The blonde haired girl groaned, causing Bart to freeze for a moment before pulling his hand back away from her.

"Umm…are you okay, signora?" Bart asked. He examined her and took notice of the second degree burns on her body. He then determined that this girl was somehow involved with what happened in this alleyway.

"I'm fine. Now go away. I'm trying to sleep." The blonde haired girl replied harshly. Bart couldn't believe that a girl like her was trying to actually sleep in this alleyway despite its condition. However, he disregarded her attitude for the moment. No matter how she acted, she was injured and he needed to help.

"You're injured. Hold on, I'll call for an ambulance." Bart reached within his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He prepared to dial the number until the blonde haired girl opened her eyes and swatted the phone out from his hands. He watched in despair as his cell phone flew across the air and slammed into the wall, smashing the phone to pieces.

"I don't need an ambulance, human. I need you to go away and leave me alone." The blonde haired girl snapped at Bart before she proceeded to shut her eyes again.

"My phone…you smashed my phone…I tried to help you and you smashed my phone!" Bart looked to the blonde haired girl and scowled fiercely at her. He couldn't believe how selfish and ungrateful this girl was acting towards him. Initially he had pictured her to be so grateful that she would jump into his arms and embrace him for his heroic deeds. Not that he was really expecting that to happen at all. But still, a thank you would have been nice.

"Did I ask for your help? No I did not. Now go away. You're interrupting my precious nap time." The blonde haired girl shooed Bart away with the flick of her wrist.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone then if that's what you wish. But first I want you to answer a few questions of mine." Bart folded his arms over his chest.

"Go ahead and ask whatever you want. I'll allow you to ask three questions. But once you're done I wish for you to leave me alone." The blonde haired girl nodded her head.

"First question, are you aware of what happened here in this alleyway?" Bart questioned her.

"A fight of course. Anyone with a good pair of eyes would be able to deduce that much with just a single glance." The blonde haired girl replied instantly. "You're not very smart are you?"

Bart's eyebrows furrowed after hearing the blonde haired girl's insult to his intelligence. While he would like to prove to her that he was indeed quite smart, he doubted that it would change her attitude towards him. He dismissed the insult and continued to question her.

"Second question, were you involved in the fight? Or were you just an unlucky person that just so happened to come across it?" Bart asked.

"I was involved in the fight. I clearly won the said fight with much ease." The blonde haired girl smirked.

_"Much ease? It looks like you're the one that got your ass kicked to me." Bart thought to himself while looking over the bruises and wounds across the girl's body. He didn't know what kind of fight had transpired, but he felt as if he didn't really need to learn the details of it. He didn't need to involve himself anymore in her busy than he already had. He then looked down to the yellow book in her hand and stared fixedly at the strange insignia on the front cover of it. For some reason he felt sense of déjà vu staring at her book. He felt as if he had seen that symbol before._

"Last question, what's with that yellow book?" Bart asked. His eyebrows arched in curiosity once the blonde haired girl slowly opened her eyes. She frowned at him and tightened her embrace on the book. He could immediately tell that she was rather protective of that book. Whatever was in that book meant a lot to this girl. He then deduced that perhaps the reason the alleyway was in its current condition was because the girl was fighting off muggers that attempted to steal her book.

"It's none of your business. Now that you've asked your questions, walk away and leave me alone. I have somewhere to be and I can't afford to be bothered by you anymore." The blonde haired girl stood up and walked past Bart.

"Hold on a second. I have a feeling I've seen that book somewhere before and…" Bart reached his arm out and attempted to grab the book from out the blonde haired girl's hands. That proved to be a fatal mistake on his part. Acting on instinct, the blonde haired girl turned around and grabbed Bart's wrist with one hand. She then turned around and flipped Bart over her shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. Adding the finishing touches to her move, she slammed her foot on Bart's face and rendered him unconscious immediately.

"Don't…touch…my…book!" The blonde haired girl commanded before she walked away from the area, leaving Bart's unconscious body lying on the ground.

Hours later Bart wakes up and finds himself still in the alleyway. He clutches his face and groans in pain as he slowly sits up from off the ground. He thought back to what happened and remembered that the girl he attempted to help was the one that had knocked him out. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists in anger at being knocked out so easily, especially by a wounded girl. If he ever came across her again, he would be sure to repay the favor.

But he couldn't afford to worry about her anymore. He had wasted enough time wandering around the city. He needed to head to school before he got in any more trouble than he was already in. He got up from off the ground and rushed out of the alleyway and hauled ass all the way to school. He made it there in about thirty minutes but of course he was late and had to be directed to detention as a means of punishment.

Bart entered the detention classroom and looked around the room. There were only two other students sitting around in the room. And unfortunately both of them were students that he had a bad relationship with.

The first student he looked to was Emilio. He was basically the school bully. He wasn't too threatening by himself. He would usually do the cliche stuff like steal your lunch money, force people to do his homework, and stuff like that. Back in elementary school, he and Bart were the best of friends. But then a certain event occurred and now the two are enemies, or "rivals" according to Emilio.

Emilio has short black hair, brown eyes, and a small stubble goatee on his chin. He is currently wearing a white dress shirt with a black buttoned up vest worn over it, black pants secured around his waist by a white belt, and black dress shoes. Despite not liking him, when Bart spotted the bruises around Emilio's face, he couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't know who did that to Emilio, but he certainly had to thank them.

The second student he looked to was Caldo. Just like Emilio, he was also the school bully. No one knows how it happened, but Caldo suddenly appeared months ago and became Emilio's subordinate out of nowhere. He is the one that everyone is truly afraid of due to his large size and stature.

He is a tall, muscular male standing at least 6'6ft. He has messy white hair that droops down over his eyes. And he wears a black muscle shirt, blue jean pants, and black boots. His body was covered in bruises as well. If he didn't know any better, Bart concluded that those two were involved in some kind of brawl.

"You two get your ass kicked by someone?" Bart sneered at the two students before he took his seat at an empty desk.

"I could ask you the same thing." Emilio pointed to the foot print imprinted on Bart's face. Bart looked at his reflection in the window and frowned at the sight. He then mentally swore to exact his revenge on the blonde haired girl that had done this to him.

"What are you two doing here in detention anyway? It's rather rare to see such model students like yourselves sitting here." Bart sarcastically said.

"It's none of your business. Now cease speaking to us or else." Caldo warned Bart. While initially that threat would have worked him on anywhere else, Bart wasn't affected since he knew Caldo wouldn't do anything to harm him while the teacher was still in the detention room.

"I'd do as he says, Bartolomeo." Emilio looked to Bart. "Caldo and I aren't in the best of moods right now. And if you don't wish to get your ass kicked, then keep quiet."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bart looked away from the pair of delinquents and stared out of the window. He then sighed and remembered back to the blonde haired girl that had knocked him out earlier. He gritted his teeth again and glared. Despite finally being at school, he couldn't keep that girl out of his head. Although he didn't look it on the outside, he was the type of person that held a grudge. He wanted to find the blonde haired girl and have a rematch against her.

Had he known that she was skilled in the art of combat, he wouldn't have let his guard down around her just because she was injured. However, he realized that it was indeed his fault that he was knocked out. He had no right to try and take her book from her, especially since she seemed quite attached to her book. But it still didn't quell his anger. He figured that he would use his vast intelligence networks to find the blonde haired girl, apologize to her, and then kick her ass. Yeah. That sounded like a great plan to him.

While he was busy devising a plan on how to exact his vengeance on the blonde haired girl, the school day continued without any further incident. By the time Bart came back to reality, everyone in the detention classroom had disappeared. He looked around frantically and then looked outside to see hordes of students leaving the school. He then sighed happily once he realized that school was indeed over.

Now that school was over for him, he saw no need to remain in the building. He gathered his things and left the room. He walked down the hallway and passed by the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks and pressed his ear against the door after hearing some kind of argument occurring on the other side of the door. There were two voices. And he recognized them. They belonged to Caldo and Emilio.

"How could we have lost to a Mamodo without a spell book keeper? Do you understand how embarrassing it is to lose while having an advantage?" Caldo growled through his clenched teeth as he paced back and forth in the bathroom.

"Even I agree that it was rather humiliating. We had two spells and she had none. It should have been a clear victory." Emilio closed his eyes and frowned. "We've been chasing that Mamodo for three days now. And when we finally had her cornered she defeated us. Thank goodness she wasn't able to burn our spell book."

"She only won because you're weak. If you had remained in the shadows and read the spells from a distance, victory would have been ours." Caldo complained.

"Oh it's my fault? You're the demon from the Mamodo world. You should have been able to out power here with your raw strength alone." Emilio barked at Caldo.

_"Spell book keeper? Mamodo world? What the hell are these two talking about?" Bart pushed the door open slightly and peeked inside the bathroom. His eyes widened upon seeing a peach colored book within Emilio's hands. His sights were focused on the symbol on the front cover the book. It resembled the symbol that he saw on the blonde haired girl's book earlier._

"Never mind, let's stop blaming each other. We're a team and we lost. So we're both at fault." Emilio sighed. "Let's just continue with our search for her today. Even though we lost our fight, I doubt that she recovered just yet. We might be able to defeat that blonde haired girl with the yellow spell book this time."

"Very well…" Caldo nodded and then sharply turned his head over to the bathroom door. Bart retreated from the door and ran off down the hall, not wanting to get captured by him. Caldo approached the door and pushed it open. He then looked around the hallway and shrugged his shoulders after seeing nothing. "Let's get moving, Emilio. If she finds herself a spell book owner before we defeat her, then I doubt we'll be able to win."

"Okay." Emilio followed Caldo out from the bathroom.

Meanwhile Bart was running towards his estate. Today just hadn't been his day. He was rudely woken up by his butler, he was knocked out by a mysterious blonde haired girl, and he was forced to stay in detention with two students that he hates. All he wanted to do now was head home and rest without any further incident.

When he made it back to his estate, he was welcomed by dozens of butlers and maids lined up outside the front again. The group of butlers and maids informed him that his special guest had arrived and that he must be on his best behavior. Bart could only sigh in irritation and head towards the kitchen where the special guest. He would endure through this horrible day for a bit longer until the special guest left the estate.

Upon entering the kitchen, his eyes widened in horror upon seeing a long, blonde haired person sitting at the table eating steak. He immediately shook his head and dismissed his suspicions of the special guest being the blonde haired girl that he had met hours ago. There was no way that fate would be as cruel as to have the person that beat him up enter his estate so easily.

"Ah, Maestro Bartolomeo. Welcome back from school." Claudio and Fiore turn around and bow their heads to Bart. "Your special guest has arrived at the request of your parents."

"Oh yeah? Ciao, my name is Bartolomeo Rossi. But you can call me Bart for short." Bart introduced himself as he approached the guest. He held his hand out for a handshake and waited patiently for the person to turn around. While he waited, his eyes wandered over to the table where a familiar yellow book rested. His eyebrows furrowed upon seeing the familiar symbol on the front cover of the book.

"Hello. My name is Elena. It's so nice to meet…" Elena turned around faced Bart with a smile. However, it immediately disappeared once she saw his face. "Oh…it's you." She turned back around and returned to her meal.

"No…no…no! Why is she here? Why is this girl here?" Bart turned to Claudio and Fiore with an angered expression.

"Is there a problem, Maestro Bartolomeo?" Claudio asked with a puzzled expression on his face. It was rather rare to see the young master make such an expression like that.

"You're damn right there's a problem! This person right here…"

"This is the annoying person that attempted to steal my book earlier. So I had to teach him a lesson in keeping his hands to himself." Elena interrupted Bart. Claudio and Fiore exchanged glances with each other and immediately understood the situation.

"Look, I understand that it was wrong for me to touch your book. But I think you went a little overboard knocking me out." Bart frowned.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I only knocked you out. Had you really pissed me off you wouldn't be alive." Elena stated.

"Oh yeah? Care to prove that little statement of yours?" Bart challenged Elena. Elena stood up from her chair and glared at Bart. "I'll admit that you're pretty good at knocking people out when their guard is down. But let's see how well you do when your opponent is ready."

After Bart had finished talking, he found himself looking up at the ceiling once Elena punched him in the face. His eyes rolled around several times, following the imaginary stars and chirping birds circling above his face. Elena crossed her arms underneath her chest and smugly stared down at the defeated Bart.

"Well that didn't take very long now did it?" Elena returned to her seat and placed her yellow book in her lap. "This is the person suspected of being my rightful partner? I surely hope that a weakling like him isn't my partner."

"Lucky shot…" Bart sat up while clutching his bleeding nose. "What do you mean by partner? What's going on here?"

"Have a seat, Maestro Bartolomeo. We have much to discuss with you." Claudio said.

* * *

**And there you go people, the first chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it because there will be a lot more where that came from later on. Feel free to tell me what you think of the first chapter, and like I had said earlier, I am accepting OC's so if you wish to submit one, please feel free to do it in the reviews or PM me the Oc's. The list of what I need to know is right below, and please try to be as descriptive as possible.**

**Human**

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Nationality:**

**Personality:**

**Biography:**

**Alignment:**

**Relationship with Mamodo Partner:**

**Demon/Mamodo**

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Biography:**

**Alignment:**

**Spell Book Color:**

**Spell Power:**

**Spells:**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	2. Battle for the Throne! Caldo Vs Elena!

**Battle for the Throne! Caldo vs. Elena!**

* * *

**[Verona, Italy. Bart's Estate]**

* * *

"What is it that you need to discuss with me?" Bart asked while his top maid, Fiore, tended to his broken nose.

"It's about your parents, Maestro Bartolomeo. Now that Elena has arrived at the estate, it's time that you learned of the real reason your parents are rarely at home." Claudio said.

"Real reason? You mean they're not overseas on a business trip?" Bart inquired.

"Technically they are and technically they're not." Claudio responded. "You see Maestro Bartolomeo; your parents have been involved in a tremendously dangerous tournament for the past few months now."

"Tremendously dangerous tournament?" Bart arched an eyebrow in curiosity. His butler's tone was dreadfully serious.

"Maestro Bartolomeo, do you believe in demons?" Fiore stepped into the conversation.

"Demons? No, I can't really say that I do." Bart answered immediately while shaking his head. He couldn't predict as to where this conversation was going. At first it sounded completely serious until Fiore stepped in and asked such a ridiculous question. "I'm sorry, but is there a point to all this?" He asked.

"Maestro Bartolomeo, this young girl here is a Mamodo, a demon sent here from the Mamodo world to participate in a tournament to determine the next Mamodo King…or Queen in her case." Claudio explained.

Bart stared blankly at his butler. He then looked over to Elena whom was enjoying her time in the kitchen, eating all of the food being provided to her by the maids. He could see how they would call her a demon. He witnessed firsthand how she treats people that attempt to help her.

He then thought back to the time he eavesdropped on Caldo and Emilio earlier on today. He remembered back when Emilio called Caldo his Mamodo. And that Caldo was a demon from the Mamodo world. He looked back up to Claudio and began to take this situation into more consideration. It couldn't be a coincidence that he's heard the same phrases and seen the same books all in one day.

"Okay, say I choose to believe all of this. What does this have to do with me or my parents?" Bart asked while folding his arms.

"A couple of months ago your parents came across Mamodo's like Elena here. They were the chosen book keepers of the Mamodo and they made the decision to leave Italy and openly participate in the Mamodo battle." Claudio replied.

"So they left me here to go and fight other demons?" Bart frowned. "You do understand how completely asinine this sounds, right?"

"We found it incredibly difficult to believe as well. But the Mamodo that your parents accompany proved their story with their spell books like the one Elena carries around with her." Fiore looked to the yellow spell book sitting on the table next to Elena.

"Yes. Mamodo's possess incredible powers. Any power you can imagine right now, the Mamodo that inhabit this world are probably capable of using them." Claudio added.

"So what powers are you capable of using?" Bart looked over to Elena.

Elena finished off her tenth steak and wiped her mouth with a nearby napkin. She then looks over to Bart and smirks. "I possess the power of divine light. I'm quite the powerful Mamodo." She boasted proudly.

"In that case, prove to me that you're actually a demon from this supposed Mamodo world." Bart challenged Elena again. "Show me this power of divine light. So far I'm not truly convinced that this story isn't some hoax."

"While I would like nothing more than to blast a hole straight through your face right now, I am unable to use my powers right now since I don't have a book keeper." Elena looked to her yellow spell book and sighed.

_"This is the second time today I heard about these book keepers. Maybe they're speaking the truth about this whole tournament thing after all." Bart looks to Elena's spell book as well. _

"What's so important about not having a book keeper? You're telling me that a powerful Mamodo such as yourself can't use your own powers whenever you please?" Bart decided to mock Elena to see her reaction. The blonde haired Mamodo scowled at his words and prepared to punch him again, however she was immediately stopped once Claudio stepped in to intervene.

"Maestro Bartolomeo, Mamodo's are unable to use their powers without having someone to read their spell book. Humans are used as medium's in this world for the Mamodo's to use their spells." Claudio informed him.

"So she just needs someone to read her book? That sounds easy enough…oh wait, I forgot that you get very violent when people try to touch your book." Bart shot a glare at Elena whom responded by glaring right back at him.

"I get violent with good reason. I don't want this book to be burned." Elena picked up her book and placed it in her lap.

"What's the worst that could happen if your spell book gets burned?" Bart asked.

"I get eliminated from the tournament and get sent back to the Mamodo world." Elena stated. She then tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling. "And I can't afford to lose yet. Not when the battle has barely started. I need to find my book keeper so that I can properly defend myself."

"This is where you come in, Maestro Bartolomeo. Since both of your parents turned out to be book keepers, they assumed that perhaps you would be one as well." Fiore said.

"Why would I be a book keeper? None of this is making any sense." Bart looked to his top maid.

"We're not sure who or what determines which humans will become book keepers. You'll know for sure once you read Elena's spell book." Fiore looked to Elena and smiled. "Miss Elena? Would you mind handing over your spell book?"

Elena tightened her grip on her spell book. She looked between her spell book and Bart, her lips soon curving into a frown. It was quite clear to everyone that she was hesitant to just hand her book over so easily.

"Tell you what. I'll open the book and tell me if you can read it, human." Elena propped open her spell book and held it out towards Bart.

"Why wouldn't I be able to read it?" Bart leaned in and attempted to read the contents of Elena's spell book. He scanned through the pages and noticed that everything was written in blue ink. Well not everything to be exact. He noticed something else about the book. But before he could properly examine it, Elena shut the book closed.

"Your time is up. Once again the search was a complete failure." Elena sighed in disappointment before she stood up from her chair. She then bowed her head to Claudio and Fiore. "I'm sorry for being an inconvenience to you all. I shall leave the estate immediately and continue with my search for my book keeper elsewhere."

"That's a shame. You came all this way and Maestro Bartolomeo wasn't your book keeper." Claudio and Fiore hung their heads.

"Don't worry about it. I'll continue my search throughout Italy for awhile. If I don't find him here, then I'll search somewhere else." Elena informed them.

"This city is quite large. You're free to stay here for as long as you need for being such a great help to Maestro Bartolomeo's parents." Claudio offered.

Elena stared at the butler for a moment and then eventually nodded her head. Verona was indeed a big city and she couldn't afford to spend another careless night on the streets again. Since she had no other choice, she would just have to stay at the estate for awhile. A small smile was brought to her face at the thought of eating as much food as she wanted and spending a decent nights in a soft, warm bed. Perhaps coming to the estate in the first place wasn't so bad after all.

"Hold on. She's going to be staying here?" Bart looked to Claudio. "No way! I don't approve of this course of action! Don't you think it's kind of dangerous to have a demon within our house?"

"She's of no threat to us or your family. Your parents have mentioned her heroic deeds as she traveled with them for some time." Claudio mentioned.

"Had it not been for her, your parents would have possibly been eliminated from the Mamodo battle a long time ago." Fiore added. However upon realizing her foolish mistake, she quickly stepped back and covered her mouth with her hand.

Bart remained silent after hearing Fiore's words. His body began tremble and he clenched his hands into fists. He then glanced over to Elena and scowled at her. Elena wasn't sure why she was receiving such a look, but she didn't particularly care in the first place.

"So this girl is one of the reasons why my parents are rarely home huh?" Bart glared at Elena. Though he rarely ever mentioned them after their sudden disappearance, Bart loved his parents. He always enjoyed spending whatever amount of time he had with them. He didn't know what made them so busy as to leave the house for several months without so much as a phone call, but now that he knew that Elena was partially responsible, his rage towards her turned into hatred.

Now he was certain that he needed to exact his vengeance against her for everything she had done to him and his family. He still wasn't sure if it was true about her being demon and all. But he honestly didn't care about that anymore. If he was going to get revenge on a demon, then he would have to be a demon himself. And the first thing he would have to do was take something precious of hers. His main target of choice was of course the yellow spell book being held tightly against Elena.

Stealing the book wasn't going to be easy though. He knew that from the beginning due to past experience. But it didn't mean that it was going to be impossible. The best way for him to take her book would be to wait for her to fall asleep within the estate. This meant that he would have to allow the Mamodo to remain in his estate for the time being. While he hated the idea of it with every fiber of his being, he couldn't allow this rare opportunity to escape from his grasp. It was now or never.

Bart closed his eyes and sighed heavily while running his hand through his hair. "Very well, I'll let this girl stay here for awhile." He then turned around and left the kitchen with Claudio following after him.

"Miss Elena, would you like me to draw you a bath before you head off to bed?" Fiore asked.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Elena smiled in response to the question. She then followed Fiore as the maid led her to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Bart was being escorted back to his room by Claudio. Claudio was speaking to him about the circumstances of his parents and Elena. However, Bart was far too engrossed in his vengeance fantasies to even pay attention. By the time Bart returned to reality, he was already standing in front of his door leading to his room.

"Maestro Bartolomeo, please don't be so hard on Miss Elena. I know that you really miss your parents, but they left in order to protect you from the dangers of the Mamodo battle." Claudio turned around and looked to Bart. He then smiled after seeing the stern expression on the young master's face. Perhaps he was indeed considering forgiving Elena and his parents. However that wasn't the case. Bart had made up his mind about getting his revenge on Elena.

"Of course, Claudio. Good night." Bart entered his room and shut the door on his butler. He then lied down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Today had been quite the hellish day for him. After enduring everything that had happened to him, he just wanted to go to sleep. And that he did. He slowly shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Many hours later, Bart's eyes snapped open. He quickly shot up from his bed and stared out the window. The moon had long disappeared and the sun now claimed its dominance for the day. Bart expressed great distaste at the sight of the sun's warm rays bleaching through his windows. He did not expect to suddenly fall asleep last night.

He figured that last night would have been the best chance to steal Elena's spell book. Unfortunately his body gave out on him at the most crucial time. But no matter, perhaps another opportunity would present itself sooner or later. He would just have to be patient and bide his time. Speaking of time, Bart looked to his nightstand and stared at the clock. It was 7:30.

It was almost time for him to get ready for school. By this time his butler, Claudio, would be entering his room. Forcing him to wake up and get ready. But for some odd reason today was different. Instead of Claudio; Fiore entered the room and told him that it was time for him to wake up.

"Maestro Bartolomeo…oh, you're already awake. Well this is quite surprising." Fiore feigned a gasp of shock in order to tease the young master.

"Fiore? What are you doing here? Isn't Claudio the one that usually wakes me up?" Bart asked while stepping out of bed.

"He's busy with Miss Elena right now." Fiore pulled out a small bell and rang it a few times. Several maids entered the room and began with the routine of dressing and grooming Bart. Once they were done, all of the maids left the room.

"Is that right…" Bart looked away from his top maid and folded his arms. It was bad enough that a girl he despised was currently living in his house. But now she was being treated by the servants. If he didn't do something soon, then things were only going to get worse for him.

"Miss Elena is currently taking a shower. Maestro Bartolomeo, if you would like, you could peep on her. I know you're a growing boy and all. So if you would just…"

"I'm going to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. And then I'm going to school." Bart interrupted Fiore and immediately left the room. Having been under her care for several years, he had grown quite immune to her perverted tendencies. He had no interest in seeing the girl he despised naked. While it probably would humiliate her, he wasn't looking for such petty revenge like that.

As Bart continued to walk down the hallway, he suddenly stopped in his tracks once an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head. If Elena truly was taking a shower, then that would mean that her spell book must be tucked away in her room somewhere. Now was his chance to take her spell book and burn it.

"Excuse me." Bart called out to one of the maids currently sweeping the floor nearby. The maid looked up from the floor and bowed her head to him.

"Yes? Is there something you need Maestro Bartolomeo?" The maid asked.

"I need to know where that blonde haired girl's room is. I need to fetch something." Bart said.

"Oh. Right this way." The maid leaned the broom against the wall and then escorted Bart down the hall leading to Elena's room. Upon reaching the room, Bart dismissed the maid and proceeded to enter the room unannounced. He didn't feel the need to knock since this was his own damn house. He scanned the room and confirmed that Elena was nowhere to be seen. Now he could search the room without having to worry about her returning for the time being.

He walked around the room and thoroughly searched for Elena's yellow spell book. He searched underneath the covers on the bed, the drawers within the nightstands, underneath the bed, and even underneath the rugs. No matter where he searched he was unable to find a single of the spell book anywhere.

"Now if I were a demon spell book, where would I be?" Bart rubbed his chin after practically turning the entire room upside down. The only place he had yet to look was the bookshelf. He initially ignored it at first because he figured that Elena wouldn't have been dumb enough to hide a spell book there. However he was quickly proven to be wrong once he spotted the yellow spell book there.

Apparently his search and destroy mission was going to be easier than he thought. He approached the bookshelf and removed the spell book from it. He then placed the spell book within his book bag and left the room in a hurry. Everything he had done would have been meaningless if she had returned and caught him red handed.

Now that he had everything in place, he left his estate in a hurry and rushed off to school. Once he was sure that he was in the clear, he pulled out the yellow spell book and propped it open. Before he would eventually destroy it, he remembered something strange that he saw in the book the other day. He needed to find the strange abnormality before burning the book; his curiosity just wouldn't allow him to burn the book without knowing what was written in the book.

"I can't read anything written in the damn blue ink. I could have sworn that…" Bart kept his head buried in the book as he turned the corner. He then found himself falling flat on his ass after bumping into someone. He glanced up at the person he bumped into and immediately frowned upon seeing that it was Caldo.

"Interesting book you've got there." Caldo looked to the yellow spell book lying in front of Bart. He then reached down and picked it up off the ground. "Now I wonder who gave you this. Perhaps a girl with long blonde hair, correct?" He looked to Bart and smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bart lied.

"There's no point in lying, human. The fact that this book was in your possession means that you're aware of the Mamodo battle." Caldo reached his free hand out and gripped Bart's collar, slowly lifting him off the ground.

"Hey! Let me go!" Bart grabbed Caldo's wrist and attempted to break free from his grasp. However the boy's strength far exceeded his own. He could only continue to desperately struggle to escape while Caldo smiles at him.

"Oh this is just too much." Caldo pulled his fist back, his smile growing even wider and wider. "Why don't you take yourself a little nap?" He punches Bart in the face and knocks him out cold. By the time Bart wakes up, he finds himself lying on the roof of the school building, staring up at the sky above. The moment he remembered what had happened to him, he feels a tingling sensation in his right eye.

He goes to touch his eye but then immediately pulls it back. It hurts. He now had a black eye after being punched in the face by Caldo. This was the second time in a row that he had been knocked out like this. He began to regret not taking self-defense lessons that Claudio and Fiore offered him as a child.

"Damn it…" Bart looks around the school roof and spots Caldo and Emilio leaning against the chain link fence, smoking cigarettes. "You two really shouldn't be smoking. They shorten your life span. No wait…continue smoking."

"Classic Bartolomeo. Always cracking jokes whenever you're in trouble." Emilio tossed his cigarette aside and leaned off the fence. He then approached Bart and knelt down in front of him with a wicked grin.

"Who's cracking jokes?" Bart's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at Emilio.

"You're just going to keep being a hard ass aren't you? Very well then, have it your way." Emilio stood back up to his feet. "I'm going to ask you once. Where is your Mamodo? Where's the girl with the long blonde hair?"

"And don't bother trying to lie. We already know that you're apart of the Mamodo battle since I saw you carrying around her spell book." Caldo added while shaking the yellow spell book in his hand.

_"I guess the Mamodo battle thing is actually true. I know for sure Claudio and Fiore wouldn't bother trying to involve these two in on a hoax against me." Bart looked over to the yellow spell book in Caldo's hands. "If Emilio is the spell book keeper, then that would make Caldo the Mamodo. It would explain how an idiot like Emilio managed to get himself a subordinate as strong as him."_

While Bart was still stuck in thought, Emilio snapped his fingers repeatedly to snap his back into reality. "Hey! Hey! Focus here! Where is your Mamodo with the long blonde hair?"

"Listen here Emilio." Bart looked Emilio straight in the eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just walking down the street minding my own business, trying to read a strange book that I found in some alleyway. And then I bumped into your Neanderthal and he knocked me out." He looked to Caldo and frowned.

"I'm aware of what happened. But that doesn't answer my question." Emilio said.

"You're really stupid aren't you? I don't know anything about this Mamodo or girl with long blonde hair." Bart lied.

"I can't believe you can sit there and blatantly lie in front of my face like this. Caldo witnessed you reading the book." Emilio stated.

"Did he see me read the book? Or did he see me attempt to read the book?" Bart inquired. He noticed the puzzled expressions on both of their faces and he decided to continue on with his lie. If he played his cards right, then he could possibly walk away from this situation without sustaining any more injuries. "I don't know what weird language that book is written in, but I can't read anything. It must be German or something." He stood up to his feet and dusted off his pants while Caldo and Emilio exchanged confused glances with each other. Good. His plan might actually work after all at this rate.

"Well Caldo? Did you actually see him read the book?" Emilio asked.

"Hmmm…no, no I didn't. But it doesn't mean that he isn't a book keeper." Caldo smirked. "Do you think that it's a coincidence that we came across the yellow spell book like this after we've been chasing after the owner of the book for four days straight?"

"You have a point. That blonde haired Mamodo protected her spell book with her life once we fought her yesterday. It doesn't make sense that she would suddenly drop it somewhere for Bartolomeo to suddenly find it." Emilio looked to Bart and frowned.

_"Ah. So these guys are smarter than I thought. They've countered me quite well. But they still don't have any real solid evidence that I'm aware of the Mamodo battle. I can still get out of here." Bart kept a neutral face. He didn't want to give anything away. "The only real problem is how am I going to get that spell book away from them like this? If I try to convince them to hand over the book in any way, then that will confirm that I know something. And if that happens, I'm not sure what those two are going to do to me."_

"What's wrong? Don't have anything to say to that?" Emilio grinned.

"No I do. I just think it's funny how you two keep trying to pin this to me. I already told you that I found that book a while ago in some alleyway. If you truly wish to find this girl with long blonde hair, then head to that alleyway and search for her there. Perhaps she'll be looking for her book." Bart shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmmm…very well then. Let's go Caldo. I doubt somehow like Bartolomeo is a book keeper." Emilio said.

"Wait a minute. Let's test him on this, Emilio. Let's see if he's truly aware of the situation." Caldo smirked. "Let's burn the spell book right in front of him. If he reacts any way in the slightest, then that will confirm it."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." Emilio rummaged through his book bag and pulled out his peach colored spell book. "No need to go looking for that Mamodo girl since we already have her spell book."

"If you're going to burn it, then let me do it." Caldo and Emilio look over to Bart as he stood there with his arm held out. "I want to be the one to burn that book."

"Oh?" Emilio tilted his head in confusion. He couldn't understand as to why Bart would want to burn the book himself since he wasn't involved in the Mamodo battle.

_"It looks like this is my only chance to get the spell book away from them without looking too suspicious. Since this Mamodo thing appears to be the real deal, then burning the book will send Elena back to the Mamodo world. It was my intention to be the one to burn the book in the first place. I'm going to be the one that sends her back to the Mamodo world to exact my revenge." Bart thought._

"Why do you want to burn the book?" Caldo was at a complete loss. He felt certain that Bart was indeed Elena's spell bookkeeper. If Bart went ahead and burnt it, then Elena would be eliminated and sent back to the Mamodo. Not that he didn't want that to happen, but Bart's actions were quite suspicious. At first he seemed calm and collected. But now he seems cold and angry.

"Why do you want to burn the book?" Bart shot back at Caldo.

"If we burn this spell book, the Mamodo this book belongs to will be sent back to the Mamodo world. Don't you know that?" Caldo smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Whatever game you two are playing sounds kind of stupid." Bart set his hands in his pockets and then proceeded to approach Caldo. "But I've been trying to understand the contents of that book and I just wasn't able to. It pisses me off that I can't. So I just want to burn it and let out my frustrations."

"I think you have the tendencies of an arsonist." Emilio said.

"And you two don't?" Bart stopped in front of Caldo and held his hand out. "Look, I'll forget this event ever happened and I won't tell the teacher if you hand over that book and let me burn it. That sounds like a fair deal, right? It's a win-win situation."

"I don't see why not, Caldo. I think we really did jump the gun here." Emilio walked over to Bart and his Mamodo. "Let's just give him the book and let him burn it. No need to waste a spell for today."

"Fine." Caldo handed the spell book over to Bart and folded his arms. "However, I want to see you burn the spell book right here and now."

"Are you still suspicious of me? Fine then." Bart rummaged through his pockets. "Ah. It seems that I've forgotten my lighter in my other pants. I'll head down stairs and borrow one from one of the other students." He turned around and began to walk away.

"We'll follow you." Caldo and Emilio followed after Bart.

_"I had a feeling that this would happen. Of course they're not going to let me off the hook that easily. No matter, once we're in the hallways of the school, I'll be able to escape with the spell book. I still haven't found that abnormality that I spotted yesterday." Bart thought while approaching the door._

Once he reached his hand out for the doorknob, the door suddenly flew out and smacked into him, knocking him onto the ground. The door then fell on him and pinned him against the ground. Bart attempted to push the door off of him but it was far too heavy. He couldn't possibly be that weak could he? It was just a door.

He looked through the small glass window on the door and noticed a foot. Ah, that made sense then. Someone incredibly heavy was standing on the door, preventing him from easily escaping from being trapped under it. Now he didn't feel so pathetic about his level of strength.

"Which one of you has it?" Bart's eyes widened upon recognizing the owner of the angered voice that he heard. He didn't know how she found him so easily, but it became clear that the person pinning him under the door was none other than Elena. "Which one of you has my spell book? If you hand it over right now, perhaps I'll only break your arms." She stood firmly on the door and crossed her arms, glaring down both Caldo and Emilio.

"Ah. This confirms it now." Caldo smiled at the appearance of Elena. Now he was one hundred percent sure that Bart was Elena's book keeper. "I knew you would show up sooner or later. I hope you're ready for round two. Things won't go how they did before."

"Oh…it's you two…" Elena looked away from Caldo and Emilio while letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"What's with that sigh?!" Both Caldo and Emilio snapped at Elena.

"I thought someone threatening got their hands on my…" Elena looked ahead and noticed that neither of them had her spell book on them. She then looked down to the ground to see her spell book sitting there right next to an arm sticking out from under the door she was standing on. Immediately realizing that she had trapped someone underneath the door, she got off the door and removed it from off the person. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know that…oh, it's you again." She picked up the door and prepared to trap Bart under it again.

"No! Put that down!" Bart backed away from Elena.

"So you were the one that stole the spell book from my room. Thank goodness your butler and maid brought me here or else you would have gotten me eliminated from the tournament." Elena approached Bart. "Enough games, human. Hand over my spell book before you get yourself hurt again."

"No way! I'm handing this back over to you! I'm not finished with it yet!" Bart shook his head in refusal of her order.

"Oh I'm sorry for not making this clear to you, human. You don't have a choice in the matter!" Elena yelled at him.

"What the hell is this?" Caldo and Emilio stood there and watched the two interact in confusion. They weren't sure if those two were a team or not.

"I'm not sure. But now is the best time to burn their spell book while they're distracted." Caldo suggested.

"Okay then. The first spell; Amatsu!" Emilio chanted. Caldo's right hand began to glow red, emitting steam as he lunged towards Elena.

Having heard the spell being chanted, Elena picked up Bart and jumped out of the way of Caldo's attack. She and Bart watched as Caldo's hand made contact with the ground. A small portion of the ground melted away while Caldo removed his hand from it.

"What the hell was that? Did he just melt the ground with his hand?!" Bart lost his composure and began to panic. Never before had he seen something like that happen. Sure he's seen a lot of anime where things like that happen, but that was just pure fiction. There was no way a human could possibly melt something with their bare hands. He then immediately remembered that Caldo isn't human, he's in fact a demon from another world.

"That was a spell, human. Mamodo's like him and me can use them whenever our spells are cast by our book keeper's." Elena explained after setting Bart down on the ground. "I've fought these two before. Caldo's spells revolve around heat manipulation. If I remember correctly, they only have two spells. So defeating them won't take too long."

"You're going to fight them by yourself? Are you insane? He just melted a part of the ground with his hand! What do you think will happen if he touches you?" Bart asked.

"I'll get burned obviously. But I'll be fine. It'll take more than a little heat to defeat me." Elena stated. "You go ahead and get out of here. Keep that book safe until I come back." She ordered Bart before she took off towards Caldo and Emilio.

"Maybe she still doesn't have a book keeper yet." Emilio assumed.

"Book keeper or not! We're going to defeat her this time!" Caldo intercepted Elena and engaged her in combat. Bart could only sit there in amazement as she watched Elena effortlessly evade all of Caldo's punches. He didn't know why he was so amazed; of course she would be able to evade his attacks considering their sizes. If Elena could continue evading and wait for Caldo to tire himself out, then it would be her victory.

"You won't be able to defeat me since your attacks are too slow! You only managed to properly damage me last time because it was rather dark in that alleyway!" Elena caught one of Caldo's fists with one hand. She then spun around and flipped the Mamodo over her shoulder and slammed him head first into the ground. Bart and Emilio watched in horror as Caldo struggled to pull his head out from the ground.

_"Impossible! This is impossible! I've seen Caldo fight several times in the past! I've never seen anyone land a hit on him! Let alone slam him into the ground like that!" Bart looked to Elena with a horrified expression. "This girl is truly a demon isn't she? I was planning on destroying a demon?!"_

"Are you done already? If you are, then surrender and hand over your spell book." Elena ordered.

"Son of a bitch!" Caldo shouted while pulling his head out from the ground. He then turned to Elena and glared at her. "Don't you dare look down on me! Emilio! Cast a spell!"

"Which one?" Emilio stammered.

"It doesn't matter!" Caldo snapped at him.

"Amatsu!" Emilio chanted the first spell again. Caldo's hand generated heat energy again as he lunged for Elena. He then performed a barrage of palm strikes, aiming for Elena's face.

"I'm going to burn your face off!" Caldo roared while Elena evaded his attacks.

"I already told you that you're too slow!" Elena swung her leg upward and landed a swift snap kick against Caldo's chin, sending up into the air. She then jumped after him and grabbed onto his ankle. She then twirled around a few times before releasing her hold on him, sending him flying against the chain link fence.

"Caldo!" Emilio ran over to his Mamodo to see if he could still continue to fight. The moment he reached him, Caldo pushed him aside in a fit of rage and growled.

"Read the second spell this time!" Caldo directed the palm of his hand towards Elena.

"The second spell; Atsuru!" Emilio chanted. Then suddenly, a energy blast of heat energy fired from the palm of Caldo's hand.

Having prior knowledge of the second spell ahead of time, Elena jumped out of the way and easily avoided being struck by the attack spell. She then looked to Caldo and noticed the sly smirk appearing across his face. It was at that moment that she realized that Caldo was not aiming for her. She turned around and saw the attack spell heading towards Bart whom had yet to leave his spot from earlier.

"You idiot! Get out of there!" Elena yelled desperately as she rushed towards him. Bart remained still, clutching her spell book close to his chest. Even though he ordered his legs to move a long time ago, for some reason they just refused to listen to him. He could only sit there and watch as both Elena and the attack spell approach him.

He didn't know which one would reach him first. But regardless, he didn't want to see what was about to happen or what amount of pain he was going to feel. So he tightly shut his eyes and braced himself for impact. After a couple of moments of not feeling anything, he slowly opened his eyes to see Elena standing in front of him with her arms spread out. Her face had gone pale and she was breathing heavily.

"Damn it. I thought we would have gotten her spell book for sure." Caldo clicked his tongue.

"But at least we landed a clean hit against her. We've found ourselves an effective strategy to use against her." Emilio grinned.

"Idiot…I told you to run away and get somewhere safe. Those two will not hesitate to harm you in order to defeat me." Elena told Bart. She then turned around and revealed her scorched back to him to help him realize the seriousness of the situation. Seeing that forced Bart to get his act together. He quickly stood to his feet and held onto Elena's spell book as if his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry. You got wounded because of my stupidity. I'll get somewhere safe now so that you can kick their asses." Bart smiled at her before he hurried off the rooftop, leaving Elena to face off against Caldo and Emilio by herself. Even though he clearly didn't like to leave her there all alone against those two, there was nothing he could do against a Mamodo. He had learned that lesson twice now. And he certainly didn't need to learn that a third time. All he could do now was wait for Elena to beat them and return.

Although it seemed it would be quite difficult now considering the wound Elena had just suffered because of him. If she somehow wound up losing because of him, there would be no way he could ever live that down. He needed to find a way to help her without actively participating in the fight himself. He then remembered that in order for Elena to use her powers, she needed to someone to read her spell book.

Bart frantically flipped through the pages of the book, trying desperately to read anything within it in order to help her. However everything was still written in blue ink. He couldn't read anything in the blue ink. But then he finally came across the abnormality in the book that he had spotted yesterday. There was one line of text within the book written in yellow ink. He could perfectly read this part for some odd reason.

The markings matched the ones written in the blue ink on the other pages. But strangely enough that one line of text made sense to him. Feeling that he could now be of some use to Elena, he rushed back towards the rooftop, hoping that Elena would still be in the fight by the time he arrived.

"Damn you!" Caldo cursed at Elena after he had been pushed back by her again. Despite her injury, she was still in fit condition to fend off the Mamodo.

"Oh come on. You didn't think a little burn on my back would be enough to defeat me did you?" Elena scoffed at Caldo's ignorance, infuriating the Mamodo even further. Acting irrationally, Caldo rushed in again and attempted to strike her down with a ferocious barrage of punches. Elena simply backed away while blocking each punch with both of her hands.

Emilio stood still and watched the fight progress in bewilderment. Yesterday when Caldo fought with Elena in the alleyway, he had dealt a moderate amount of damage against her. Granted it was dark and the fog didn't make things any easier for her, but nothing much should have changed in terms of power simply because it was lighter outside. There had to have been some variable of change that occurred that has made Elena stronger.

Then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. The only reason Caldo could land a hit on her was because she was more focused on protecting her spell book rather than herself yesterday. Now that Bart had left the area with her spell book, she didn't need to hold back anymore. She could fight to her heart's content without having to worry about her spell book being burnt.

"Do you still not understand the difference in our power yet?" Elena stood still and watched Caldo pant heavily. It was clear that Caldo was overexerting himself during the fight, trying to end it quickly with his raw strength and spells. It wouldn't be long before he would pass out due to exhaustion. And once that time came, there would be nothing stopping her from taking his spell book and burning it later.

"Damn it…this can't be happening! I should be beating you right now! I have more power than you!" Caldo yelled before he rushed towards Elena. Upon reaching her he swung his fist at her again. However Elena easily dodged the attack and responded with a punch of her own. After being struck in the face, Caldo flew back and skidded across the ground, stopping inches in front of Emilio.

"Calm down and think Caldo! You're letting her rile you up! You'll never defeat her if you carelessly charge in like that!" Emilio warned his Mamodo.

"Oh yeah…like letting you direct me in combat would be the best choice." Caldo stood back up to his feet and pushed Emilio aside. "You just sit there and read a spell whenever I tell you to!"

"Read a spell. Don't read a spell. It doesn't matter what choice you make. You'll be defeated by me like last time." Elena spoke with great confidence.

Caldo took Elena's words as a great insult to his pride. He was now infuriated beyond all belief. He believed his strength to be unrivaled by anyone in this world, whether it be human or Mamodo. And the fact that he was being talked down to by a mere Mamodo without a spell bookkeeper, only made him angrier.

Caldo clenched his hands into fists and charged Elena. He threw another fierce barrage of punches towards Elena. The blonde haired Mamodo evaded each attack with ease once again and then vanished from Caldo's line of sight in a blink of an eye. Puzzled by the sudden disappearance of his enemy, Caldo looked around the rooftop, soon finding her resting up against the chain link fence.

"I don't know about you. But I'm beginning to grow bored of this little skirmish." Elena placed her hand in front of her mouth and yawned loudly. Her intentional taunt pushed Caldo over the edge. He shouted at Emilio to read the second spell.

Emilio complied with the order and read the second spell. Caldo directed the palm of his hand at Elena and fired a blast of heat energy at her. Elena simply stepped to the side and watched the blast melt down the portion of the fence.

"You're destroying school property. You should be punished." Elena charged at Caldo.

"Amatsu!" Emilio read the first spell again to assist his partner. Caldo's hands generated heat energy as he performed a swift palm thrust towards the approaching Elena. The blonde haired Mamodo ducked under the attack and proceeded to slam her fist into Caldo's stomach. The wind inside of Caldo left him as he doubled over. His knees buckled from the force of the blow.

"That's enough. You can't take anymore." Elena looked away from Caldo and set her sights onto Emilio. She extended her arm out and smiled. "Now be a good boy and hand over that spell book. Unless you wish to end up like your Mamodo here."

"Don't…you…underestimate me!" Caldo swung his fist upward and attempted to strike Elena with an uppercut to her chin. But Elena predicted such an attack ahead of time and tilted her head back to evade such a blow. She then extended both of her hands forward and pushed Caldo far back with a double palm strike.

He scrambled across the ground and slammed into the chain link fence. He immediately shook off the damage and pressed his feet against the fence. He then kicked off the fence and propelled himself towards her at a high speed. Deciding to assist his partner again, Emilio chanted the first spell.

Elena leaned back and formed a back bridge to evade Caldo's heat hand. She then launched her legs upward and sent Caldo flying into the air. Caldo regained his balance in mid-air and ordered for Emilio to cast another spell as he fell towards Elena with his fist pulled back. Emilio recited the first spell again and Caldo extended his hand towards Elena.

Elena tilted her head to the side to evade the heat hand once again. She then closed her hand into a fist before driving it deep into Caldo's stomach again. Emilio cringed at the sickening expression on Caldo's face as his eyes rolled up to the back of his head. His body remained motionless. His body hung there on Elena's fist.

"You see now? Had you just handed over the book in the first place, you wouldn't have had to experience this much pain." Elena sighed.

"Don't worry Elena! I'm here to rescue you!" Bart returned to the rooftop drenched in sweat from running up so many flights of stairs. He then opened up the radiating spell book, much to the surprise of Elena and Emilio.

"Wait a minute you idiot! The fight is already…"

"The first spell; Pikaru!" Bart shouted out the spell without hesitation. Then suddenly, Elena's hands began to glow brightly. After that, a blast of light energy shot out from the palm of her hand and launched an already unconscious Caldo high into the sky.

"Caldo!" Emilio cried out as he watched his Mamodo fly higher and higher into the air.

"Oh boy…you've done it now." Elena's face turned pale once Caldo fell all the way down to the school grounds. A large dust cloud erupted into the air once Caldo slammed against the ground, completely concealing him from the alarmed students down below.

"My Mamodo…my Mamodo was defeated…" Emilio slumped down to the ground and dropped his spell book. Elena walked over and took the spell book before ordering Emilio to buzz off. Emilio complied with the order and ran away from the rooftop in a panic, not wanting to involve himself with her anymore.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Emilio act like that." Bart walked over to Elena and smiled. "No thanks are necessary for me saving your ass. It's all in a day's work for…"

Bart was knocked on his ass after Elena punched him in the face. He clutched onto his bloody nose and looked up at Elena with a puzzled expression. After having saved her from the two he assumed that she would be so grateful that she would bow before him and apologize for everything that she had done to him. Not that he was really expecting that. But once again at least a thank you would have been nice.

"There was no need for you to come back here. I already had the situation under control before you arrived and recklessly shouted out a spell." Elena promptly placed her hand on her hips and scolded Bart. "How can you even read my book anyway? I thought you couldn't read it yesterday."

"I couldn't read some of the other pages. But I could read this page." Bart held Elena's spell book out in front of him.

"Great…so you really are my bookkeeper." A depressive aura surrounded Elena after coming to the realization. However she immediately recovered and tossed the peach spell book onto the ground. "Never mind. Read the spell one more time and put an end to this."

"Very well…Pikaru!" Bart read the spell again and watched Elena set the peach spell book ablaze with her blast of light energy. The two stood there and watched the spell book turn to ash before completely disappearing all together.

"Well, that takes care of that." Elena smiled while stretching her arms out. "That was alright for a warm up."

"So…now that Caldo's spell book has been burned. He won't ever show up here again, right?" Bart walked over to the chain link fence and looked down to the school grounds. There were dozens of students gathered around the small crater Caldo created once he landed on the ground. However there was no one lying in the crater. Caldo was indeed gone.

"That's correct. Once a Mamodo's spell book catches on fire, they'll be sent right back to the Mamodo world where they belong." Elena informed him while walking off. "We should probably go home now. We'll bring about a lot of unwanted attention if we stay here."

"Yeah I agree." Bart turned away from the fence and followed after Elena.

_"You know, despite coming in a little late. This was kind of exciting. I now have control of a demon that can shoot light from her hands." Bart thought to himself as a devilish smirk came across his face."At first I was going to burn your spell book and send you back to the Mamodo world today. But now I have much bigger plans for you. I'm going to use you up until I'm no longer satisfied. After that, I'll burn your spell book right in front of you."_

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Caldo has been defeated rather easily and sent back to the Mamodo world! Until next time, please review and enjoy! :D**


	3. The Seven Mysteries in Italy!

**The Seven Mysteries in Italy!**

* * *

**[Verona, Italy. Bart's Limo]**

* * *

"They're making that crater in front of the school grounds a really big deal." Bart said while watching the police seal off the area from inside his limo. Having seen enough, he ordered the driver to take him home. He then rolled up the window and looked to everyone in the back of the limo with him. There sat his butler, Claudio, his maid, Fiore, and now his Mamodo, Elena.

"Well what do you expect? Had it not been for your "heroic" entrance back there, this incident wouldn't have occurred in the first place." Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance by Bart's attitude.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure that you were okay. Had I known that you underwent some intense training back in the Mamodo world, I wouldn't have worried about you." Bart argued.

"Whatever. Just make sure that you're more careful at reading the spells than those two idiots." Elena sighed. "I mean seriously, using spells in a public place like that. They're lucky there weren't any cameras out on the rooftop."

"But at least you've managed to find your book keeper, Miss Elena. You must be so happy." Fiore smiled at Elena.

"Happy wouldn't be the correct word. Disgusted would be more like it." Elena looked to Bart and sighed in disappointment. She had heard good things about Bart from his parents a few months back. But after interacting with him for awhile, everything she had pictured him to be had been completely shattered. And the fact that he was her book keeper now didn't help her feel any better about her situation.

"Hey now, I'm not as thrilled about this either. But my curiosity has been peaked…so now I've grown interested in this Mamodo battle." Bart looked to the yellow spell book in his hands. It was thanks to this very book that he was now forced to participate in the battle to determine the next Mamodo King. He could foresee countless battles that he and Elena would have to endure in the future. He could now understand how his parents could leave the house for several months.

"I guess I should consider that to be a good thing…maybe…" Elena sent a skeptical look at Bart. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she felt that Bart was definitely up to something. Earlier he didn't want to believe that Mamodo's and the tournament didn't exist all together. But now he was all for it and interested. Sure he witnessed a Mamodo's power up close earlier, but he was still acting way too calm.

"You mentioned earlier that Mamodo were sent here to participate in a tournament to become king, right? How many of you were sent here?" Bart inquired.

"One hundred Mamodo children were sent here. How many remaining isn't known yet." Elena replied.

"That's fine by me. We'll know for sure sooner or later." Bart rubbed his chin while flipping through the pages of the spell book. "Okay, I'm going to need more information regarding these spell books and Mamodo if we wish to efficiently prepare ourselves for future battles."

Elena blinked in surprise at Bart's straightforward attitude. She didn't think that he would think so far ahead as future Mamodo battles.

"What do you wish to know?" Elena asked.

"First thing is about the book. I've noticed that every time a spell is read, the book begins to glow." Bart said. "When I read the spell for the first time, I felt like the book was reacting to me or something."

"Spell books tend to do that. Like your butler told you earlier, you humans are used as mediums for us Mamodo's to use our spells. Each time you read a spell, your heart energy will be drained from your body to provide us with power." Elena thoroughly explained.

"Heart energy?" Bart sent Elena a puzzled look.

"Allow me to go into more detail about this. Spell books require the power of the human heart to read them. In other words, strong emotions like love, determination, anger, hatred, and so on. This power is known as 'Heart Energy'." Elena began.

Bart remained silent and simply nodded his head, not wanting to interrupt Elena's explanation on the spell books.

"Of course this energy isn't limitless. You can only cast a number of spells before you're completely drained and exhausted." Elena finished.

"I figured as much. If that weren't the case then Emilio would have spammed his second spell a long time ago." Bart nodded. "Ah, speaking of spells now. How come I can only read this line of text from the spell book? Earlier Emilio could read two spells."

"At the beginning only the first spell will become readable to the book keeper since our powers are still dormant. Only through personal growth between the two of us will we be able to use more spells." Elena explained.

_"Personal growth? What could she possibly mean by that? Do I have to grow taller? Become stronger? Grow a mustache or something?" Bart drifted off into a daydream._

Elena took notice of Bart losing his concentration during the discussion. She furrowed her eyebrows and proceeded to kick her book keeper in his shin to knock him out of his daydream. Bart jumped up and bumped his head on the roof of the limo. While he growled and rubbed the top of his head in anger, Elena simply looked away and played innocent.

"Hmmm…would you look at that? Those two are beginning to grow closer already." Fiore placed her hand in front of her mouth and giggled childishly.

"I don't know what you're seeing, Fiore. I see Maestro Bartolomeo getting quite annoyed by Miss Elena's actions." Claudio said while watching Bart and Elena argue with each other.

"You wouldn't understand young love since you're so old, Claudio." Fiore looked to the butler and smirked. Claudio expressed his annoyance as well and simply looked away from Fiore. For the rest of the ride home, Claudio and Fiore watched Bart and Elena continue to argue with each other.

Once they had entered the estate, Bart and Elena went their separate ways to avoid any further contact with each other for the day. Bart went into his room with his butler, Claudio, while Elena went into her room with Fiore.

"I am not going to get use to that girl living here." Bart tossed his spell book onto his bed before he walked over to his laptop and turned it on. "So tell me, Claudio. How long have you known about this Mamodo tournament thing?"

"I learned about it the first day your parents were revealed to be book keepers by their respective Mamodo's, Maestro Bartolomeo." Claudio replied.

"I see. And you didn't think to tell me about this earlier because?" Bart turned around and faced his butler with a stern expression.

"Your parents instructed me not to reveal the information to you. I hate keeping things from you, Maestro Bartolomeo, but it was a direct order from your parents." Claudio said. "They didn't wish to involve you in this dangerous tournament."

"Sounds rather contradictory to me." Bart responded bluntly. "They wished for me not to get involved. And yet they send that girl here to see if I was her book keeper? Something just doesn't add up about that."

"I don't quite understand it myself, Maestro Bartolomeo. Whatever the case is, I'm sure that if you question Miss Elena about it you'll find your answer." Claudio suggested.

"There's no need to go and do that now." Bart turned back around and faced his computer. He then typed on the keys and grinned. "I'll find an answer from them directly sooner or later since we're all participating in this tournament. Until then, I've got some searching to do."

"Searching?" Claudio asked.

"Now that I am aware of the Mamodo battle, there have been some things on my mind lately. Some abnormalities have been reported on the internet and news lately." Bart stopped typing on the keyboard once he had found what he was looking for. He stood up from his chair and moved aside so that Claudio could see the screen.

Claudio moved closer and leaned forward to read the headline on the internet page. "The seven mysteries of Italy?" He read aloud.

"Yes. For the past few months some strange incidents have been popping up all over Italy lately." Bart began as he reached over to the keyboard and pressed the down arrow key, scrolling the screen down. "I feel like its safe to assume that these "mysteries" are actually the work of Mamodo that are roaming around Italy."

"That's a fine deduction if I do say so myself, Maestro Bartolomeo." Claudio smiled at the young master."However, what do you plan to do once you uncover the mysteries? And what if they do turn out to be the work of Mamodo?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bart stared blankly at his butler. He couldn't understand as to why Claudio would ask such a ridiculous question. "We fight. This is a tournament to decide the next Mamodo King, correct? In order to win we have to burn all the spell books until only Elena is left standing."

"You've certainly have some new found resolve, Maestro Bartolomeo. But I can't help but wonder if you're planning something devious." Claudio said bluntly.

"Of course I am, Claudio. I'm now in possession of a Mamodo that can shoot light from the palm of her hands. With this kind of power at my disposal, I can finally realize my dream of world domination." Bart stood up on his chair and laughed manically. After he was done he looked down to the blank expression being displayed on his butler's face. He then noted that Claudio was not good at recognizing a good joke.

"It was a joke." Bart got off his chair and sat down.

"I'm aware of that. It just wasn't that funny to be honest." Claudio said.

"Everyone's a critic. Whatever, get out my room." Bart turned his back to his butler and returned to the computer. Claudio complied with the young master's order and left the room without a word, leaving him to his research.

_"Okay, for the past few months incidents have been popping up all over Italy. Of course not all of them are related to Mamodo. I'll start off with something like monster sightings or property damages. That would be a good start." Bart thought to himself as he searched through the internet page for useful information. It took him several hours but he eventually found seven pieces of reliable information that would possibly lead him to other Mamodo._

The grin on his face grew wider at the thought of hunting down more Mamodo. Sure at first he was frightened by them due to Caldo. But now that he had Elena as his Mamodo, he was certain that he would have nothing to fear. He could picture it now, him and Elena fighting and eliminating every single Mamodo remaining in Italy.

He wanted to act immediately. He wanted to get up right now and begin his search for the seven mysteries in Italy. But he couldn't afford to act so hasty. He need time to plan, to prepare for what exactly he was about to get himself into. If he was going to actively fight against other human and Mamodo teams, he would have to strategize.

And strategize he did. Bart focused his time researching the first mystery that he felt would be the easiest to uncover first. Once his research was complete, he brought his findings over to Elena to discuss the next turn of action to take. He explained to her about the mysteries and about the possibilities of them being Mamodo sightings. Elena seemed impressed by Bart's hard work and she immediately agreed to go through with whatever plan he had in mind.

"So what do you have to go on right now?" Elena asked.

"Right now I have this." Bart pulled up a web page and showed it to Elena. "A few months ago there have been multiple reports by local kids saying that a "ghost" has been possessing the junk yard. They claimed that the broken parts levitated and attacked them one day. The police went to investigate and found nothing out of the ordinary of course."

"The Ghost in the Junkyard Mystery." Elena read the title of the web page aloud. She then read through some of the reports posted on the site. While Elena continued to read through the reports, Bart continued with his explanation of the situation.

"Rumor has it that at night you can hear the junkyard parts moving around, tirelessly searching for their next victim or something like that. I'm not one to believe in ghosts. So of course this must be the doings of a Mamodo." Bart said.

"Yeah, that appears to be the case." After have read through all of the reports and rumors regarding the Ghost in the junkyard, Elena quickly deduced that it was indeed the work of a Mamodo. "I'm ready to deal with this "Ghost" whenever you are."

"Excellent! We'll head out first thing in the afternoon! I am completely exhausted and need to sleep!" And with that said, Bart folded his arms and fell back on the floor. Elena looked down and watched her book keeper sleep peacefully without a care in the world. Seconds later a group of maids entered the room, picked up the young master, and brought him back to his own room.

"I can't tell if he's a genius or an idiot." Elena mumbled to herself before she went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile on the school grounds of Bart's school, there stood two figures around the crater that Caldo had created after crashing into the ground the other day. One of the figures was a tall man standing at 6'2ft with a light tan. He has short spiky black hair kept somewhat neat. And his brown eyes are concealed by the pair of black sunglasses that he wears. He is currently wearing a pristine black suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie along with black gloves on his hands. Being carried underneath his arm is a Lavender spell book.

The person standing next to him is his Mamodo. The Mamodo has sharp sea foam green eyes with lines going down to the corners of his mouth. His hair is a light grey color and it is kept long and shaggy. He too is wearing a black suit and black gloves like his partner.

"The police are making such a fuss because of a hole in the ground?" The Mamodo looked down to the crater with a puzzled expression. "Are you sure a Mamodo battle occurred here, York?" He looked to his book keeper.

"I'm certain, Near." York replied while looking up to the sky. "I heard from some of the witnesses saying that they could have sworn seeing a strange light shooting into the sky before someone came crashing down here. Perhaps we could get a better look at things from the roof." He suggested while opening the spell book. Once he made sure that no one was around to spot them, he recited the spell.

"The first spell; Fujar!" Once York read the spell, Near grabbed onto him before firing a blast of wind out from the palm of his hand, aiming towards the ground. The two were then launched high enough into the air to safely land on the school rooftop. It was there the two saw police tape and cones scattered around the place.

"Okay, I guess a battle did take place here after all." Near decided to accept it after seeing sections of the chain length fence and ground had been melted. Clearly things like this wouldn't happen unless a Mamodo was involved.

"I told you that the police wouldn't have been called here if nothing happened." York walked over to the melted sections of the rooftop. He then pulled out a camera and took a few pictures before walking over to the next one. "The students here are lucky that none of them were harmed during the battle."

"Seriously, what were these people thinking fighting here? Don't they ever consider the safety of others before fighting?" Near placed his hands in his pockets and sighed while York continued to snap pictures of the crime scene.

"Don't just jump to conclusions now, Near. Perhaps this battle was just the heat of the moment kind of thing. Battles like this happen. You and I both know that." York put away his camera and looked to his Mamodo with a small smile. "However, if they did consciously choose to fight here, disregarding the safety of the other students, then we will crush them like the rest."

"I like the sound of that. So what's our next move?" Near asked.

"This matter should be simple to cover up. We'll make up some story about the students playing with blowtorches up here. That will explain the melted sections of the roof and fences." York replied.

"What about the crater?" Near asked.

"…Potholes. That should do it perhaps." York paced back in around while rubbing his chin. "Agh, never mind. We'll let someone else handle the cover up part. We need to move along to our next target."

"The Ghost at the junkyard, right?" Near smiled.

"That's right. And the other six mysteries going around in Italy." York propped open his glowing spell book as Near walked over to him. "Or rather it should be seven now due to this incident." With a small smile on his face, York recited the first spell and flew off the roof with his Mamodo partner.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Bart and Elena have chosen their next destination and so have other people! The Human and Mamodo team of York and Near belong to reven228! Thank you so much for the character submission, I really appreciate it! :D**

**Until next time! Please Review and Enjoy!**


	4. The Ghost in the Junkyard Mystery!

**The First Mystery in Italy! The Ghost in the Junkyard!**

* * *

**[Verona, Italy]**

* * *

It was 7:30 in the morning. Claudio, the top butler within the Rossi estate, entered Bart's room at the scheduled time. Going through the usual routine, he removed the covers from the young master and then proceeded to open the curtains to allow the warm rays from the sun inside of the room. Once Bart finally got up after minutes of complaining, Claudio signaled for the maids to enter the room and groom the young master. After the grooming had been complete, Claudio directed the young master to the kitchen where the others were waiting.

Upon entering the kitchen, Bart and Claudio wished good morning to both the head maid, Fiore, and Elena. He then set himself at the breakfast table and gasped in shock once he realized that all the food that was meant for him had been eaten by someone. He looked to Fiore with a puzzled expression and the maid responded by pointing over to Elena. He glanced over to his Mamodo to see her wiping her mouth clean with a napkin after eating everything on the table.

"Did…did you just eat my breakfast?" Bart's body began to tremble in anger. It was no secret that he didn't quite get along well with Elena yet. And seeing the young master's reaction made Claudio step back in preparation, knowing full well that Bart was going to let his anger and frustration explode.

"Yes I did. Your maid was kind enough to make this delicious food for you and you showed great disrespect in not showing up on time to enjoy it. So I decided to take matters into my own hands and finish it for you." Elena responded while getting up out of her seat.

"Don't worry Maestro Bartolomeo; I'll make you something even more delicious in no time at all." Fiore boasted before she left to fetch more food for Bart. Once the maid left, Bart leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, letting out a small sigh of exhaustion.

The day had just begun for him and already things weren't going his way. He began to contemplate if today would be the right day to engage in his first Mamodo battle. He knew that everything bad happening to him was rather trivial matters, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was some kind of omen warning him to cease with his actions. However not being the one to believe in omens or superstitions, he dismissed the thought all together and waited patiently for his maid to return with his breakfast.

He looked over to Elena and watched her fold her arms and impatiently tapping her foot on the tiled floor. She made it no secret that she was indeed impatiently waiting for something. But neither Bart nor Claudio could figure out what it was. Though it was against his better judgment, Bart opened his mouth and asked what Elena was waiting for.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for you to hurry up." Elena responded to his question harshly. "You said you had a clue leading us to another Mamodo, correct? Well hurry up and let's get moving."

"We would have left already had it not been for your black hole of a stomach. I need to eat to gain strength." Bart said. "If I participate in a battle with an empty stomach, you can kiss our chances of winning goodbye."

"You have a point there. I can't afford to get sent back to the Mamodo world just because you missed a meal." Elena nodded her head in understanding and decided to sit down and wait patiently.

"Remember that next time before you selfishly decide to eat all of the food prepared for us." Bart smirked at Elena. "If you do that again and suddenly a Mamodo attacks, you'll get sent back to the Mamodo world and miss out on your chance of becoming the Queen."

"I could care less about becoming the Mamodo Queen." Elena said. Bart glanced at his Mamodo with a puzzled expression.

"Wait a minute. If you didn't wish to become the Mamodo Queen, then why are you so eager to fight other Mamodo and ruin their chances of becoming king?" Bart asked.

"I need to grow stronger. I made a promise with someone that is also participating in this battle. We both don't care about becoming the king. All we care about is fulfilling the promise we made to each other." Elena replied. "Once that promise has been fulfilled, then I will have no objections to being sent back to the Mamodo world."

_"You stupid girl. You shouldn't have revealed such information to me. Now I'll see to it that you never come close to fulfilling this little promise of yours." Bart closed his eyes and daydreamed of the thought of seeing Elena's horrified expression when he betrays her before she can fulfill whatever promise she made._

While he was busy being immersed in his daydream, Fiore returned with some breakfast and placed it on the table. The delicious aroma of the pancakes and bacon snapped Bart back into reality. He licked his lips at the sight of the food and he began to chow down. Both Claudio and Elena expressed their disgust at watching the young master eat while Fiore smiled cheerfully.

Once he had finished eating, he grabbed Elena's spell book from his room and then left the estate with his Mamodo. Instead of taking the limousine like Elena insisted, Bart decided to walk around the city instead of taking the vehicle. Taking the limousine would have indeed brought about unwanted attention on them. And that was something that he wanted to avoid while hunting down other Mamodo.

Now that he was aware of the Mamodo battle, he couldn't afford to be so careless when walking around the city anymore. He wouldn't be able to figure out exactly who was a book keeper since they probably wouldn't be stupid enough to actually carry their books with them in plain sight. And if dozens of people were watching him being driven around in his limousine with Elena, then perhaps someone would make the connection and attack them without warning. It was something that he would certainly do if he was given the chance to do so.

"So where is this junkyard we should be searching for?" Elena questioned while wandering around the city with Bart.

"We're not going to the junkyard just yet." Bart answered. Elena quickly reached her hand out and grabbed onto his shoulder. Her firm grip on his shoulder was powerful enough to stop him dead in his tracks. He slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see the annoyed expression on his Mamodo's face.

"If we're not going to the junkyard yet, then what was the purpose of us leaving the estate?" Elena asked.

"The ghost in the junkyard doesn't appear until late at night remember? If we went there now we would only be wasting precious time." Bart replied. Elena arched an eyebrow at Bart's explanation. Knowing that he was indeed correct, she immediately released her hold on his shoulder.

"What do you mean by wasting precious time? What are you planning?" Elena folded her arms underneath her chest and glared at her book keeper.

"Remember yesterday you told me that in order to gain more spells that we both had to go through some kind of personal growth? Well besides the Mamodo battle that we're going to have, I decided to plan a little date for us in order to get to know each other a little better." Bart smiled at Elena. He waited patiently to see the reaction on her face once his said the word 'date'. Despite being a demon from another world, it didn't change the fact that she was a female. He expected the word to throw her off her game and make her nervous.

However that moment never came. Instead of being nervous, Elena simply nodded her head and continued on down the sidewalk. Bart remained still and watched his Mamodo leave him without a word. He looked to his reflection in the glass window of a shop in front of him and examined himself. His teeth were clean, his hair was still slicked back, and his breath didn't smell bad. He couldn't understand why his little tactic didn't work on Elena.

He disregarded his little mishap for the moment and quickly followed after his Mamodo to continue on with his plan. If he wished to gain more spells for future battles, then he would have to follow Elena's advice and grow stronger through personal growth. This meant that he would have to actually try and get to know his Mamodo better than he does at the moment. At first he didn't wish to go through with the plan. But after finding out something that he could definitely use against her in order to get his revenge later, he was all for it.

He would use this day to learn as much juicy information that he could from his Mamodo. And then when the time comes for the Mamodo battle occurs; perhaps he would have another spell to use.

The "date" went on without any difficulties. Bart and Elena first decided to go on a boat ride down the Adige River. Not much happened there. Bart asked Elena questions pertaining to her but she refused to answer the questions. They spent the entire boat ride in complete awkward silence. The plan to learn information from her had failed there.

But it didn't mean that he was just going to give up. After the boat ride, the two journeyed down a street market. Merchants were calling out for customers the entire time, desperately trying to get people to buy their product. Upon seeing some clothes that Bart thought would fancy Elena, he purchased the clothes and showed them to his Mamodo in order to surprise her. However that immediately backfired. Elena expressed great distaste in the clothes and outright refused them.

Bart frowned at the immediate rejection. He expected Elena to be so overwhelmed with joy that she would immediately try on the clothes and gain some new spells. Of course that was an exaggeration, but a thank you still would have been nice. And the fact that the clothes were non-refundable didn't help his mood either. So now he would have to walk around carrying women's clothes for a while. That plan was also a failure.

He had one more plan up his sleeve. He was certain that this plan was going to turn out to be a huge success. The third plan was this; Bart would take Elena somewhere she would enjoy herself. Despite wandering through the lively streets of Italy, Elena didn't seem to be interested in anything going on around her. She was aware of it, but not in the slightest bit interested. Since she was a demon from the Mamodo world, he expected her to wonder what everything around them was.

Sure he knew that she had been in the human world for some time now, but she couldn't have known about everything during such a short amount of time. Certainly there had to be something that would catch his Mamodo's attention and help with their "personal growth". He searched around the area to find anything that he believed would catch Elena's attention. Going through the process of elimination, Bart set his sights on a single flyer posted on a nearby wall. He walked over to the flyer and tore it off the wall. The flyer featured a picture of two robots fighting each other on the front with the words "Robot Death Match". He turned the flyer over onto the back and read the directions being provided.

"Hey Elena, care to come with me to watch a little robot death match?" Bart called to his Mamodo.

Elena stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face her book keeper. She then looked to the sky to see the sun was beginning to set. Since it wasn't night yet, she decided that going to this robot death match event would kill some time before they went through with their main objective.

"Okay. It appears that we still have some time to kill." Elena nodded her head and motioned for Bart to lead the way to the event.

Bart and Elena followed the directions given to them from the back of the flyer and they both wound up entering an abandoned building. Well not so abandoned anymore considering there were dozens of people crowding around two people whom were beginning to battle each other with their robots. The person on the right was a muscular man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a white shirt underneath a black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and black shoes. The robot that he was using to battle was a black t-Rex with buzz saws for arms.

The person on the right was a young teenager. He looked to be between the ages of fourteen to sixteen. He has curly black hair being covered by a black beanie; he is wearing a black t-shirt with the letter "R" on the front, blue jeans, and black shoes. Also being slung over his shoulder is his school bag. His robot appears to be that of a humanoid child standing at least 3ft tall. It has silver shaggy hair and blue eyes with lines dropping down to the corners of its mouth. It is currently wearing a white shirt with black shorts and matching shoes.

While Bart entered the circle and watched the robot fight begin, Elena stayed in the corner of the room and closed her eyes. She had yet to inform her book keeper of this, but she was the type of Mamodo that could sense the presence of other Mamodo. Ever since they entered the vicinity of the building she had felt the presence of the Mamodo nearby. It was difficult to pinpoint its location since it wasn't using its spell at the moment, but she was certain that she would be able to find it if she concentrated hard enough. But of course that would prove to be a difficult task considering all of the cheering that was going on around the room.

"Any last words that you wish to say before I send your little piece of junk back to the scrap heap?" The man on the right smirked at the teenager while his robot T-Rex let out a small burst of flames from its mouth.

The teenager on the left simply smirked back and responded. "Yes I do. I hope you're ready to cough up all of your cash once you lose this match fair and square."

Once both competitors had said their peace to each other, the referee signaled for the robot death match to begin. The moment the match started, the man on the right pressed a button on his controller and smiled. The T-Rex then opened its mouth and released a stream of flames. The teenager's humanoid robot jumped out of the way and easily evaded being burned by the flames.

"The match just started and you're already about to lose." The teenager spoke confidently while placing his hand on his book bag. A small glow could be seen coming from within the bag before the teenager chanted. "The first spell; Jiraon!"

The second the spell had been recited, the humanoid robot extended his hand forward at the robot T-Rex. Suddenly the robot T-Rex used its own buzz-saw hands to cut itself into pieces before everyone's eyes. It was quiet for a moment, but then the spectators let out roars of excitement while the man ran over to broken down pieces of his mechanical T-Rex and wept in defeat.

"Chalk up another win for Antonio and his robot, Felix!" The referee walked over to the teenager and raised his arm up in victory.

"That was a short match." Bart expressed his disappointment in the outcome of the fight. He had hoped that it the robots would have provided much more entertainment than that. "Perhaps coming here was a waste of time after all."

"No, it wasn't." Bart turned around and looked to Elena standing behind him. She pointed over to Antonio and Felix being provided to prize money for winning the match from the referee. "That human is a book keeper and that "robot" is actually a Mamodo."

"Are you sure about that? I don't see a spell book on him." Bart looked to Antonio and searched for a spell book.

"It's hidden inside of his bag. Didn't you notice it glowing earlier before the Mamodo activated his spell?" Elena looked to Bart in disbelief. She couldn't understand how Bart didn't notice the signs up close while she was in the far corner of the room.

"No, I was too focused on the fight rather than the humans controlling the robots." Bart shook his head and watched Antonio and Felix leave with the prize money. He then watched the man that had lost earlier follow after him with two other guys. Having already deduced what was going to happen, he ordered for Elena to follow him into the back alley with the rest of them. By the time they reached the back alley, Antonio had already been surrounded and forced against the brick wall by the three men.

"Come on guys. Can't we just talk this through like a bunch of reasonable human beings?" Antonio nervously laughed as he noticed the angered expressions on the men's faces.

"Reasonable? You hustle us out of our money and you wish for us to just talk reasonably?" The thug leader scoffed at the Antonio's suggestion as the remaining members pressed the teenager against the brick wall.

"I didn't hustle you. You guys just underestimated the power of my battle robot and lost your money fair and square." Antonio said while clutching tightly to his school bag.

"Well now you're going to lose all of your teeth fair and square." One of the thugs pulled his fist back in preparation to punch Antonio in the face. However, Antonio didn't flinch or blink. He stood there and stared at the thug's wrist, grinning at the sight of the man's watch.

"Nice metal watch." Antonio smiled at the thug as a light could be seen emanating from within his school bag. The thugs noticed the light and slowly backed away from him, not knowing what to expect. "Jiraon!" He yelled out. Then suddenly all of the thugs besides the leader began to levitate into the air.

"W-What's going on here? Why are we floating?" The thugs began to panic.

"What kind of black magic is this? What the hell are you doing?" The leader looked to Antonio and shouted in anger.

"I'm not really the one doing this. He is." Antonio pointed to Felix whom was standing next to him.

"Why must you always get yourself into a jam, Antonio?" Felix sighed while moving his hand to the left. The levitating thugs moved to the left as well and crashed into the wall before eventually landing on the ground, losing consciousness immediately.

"Sorry about this, Felix. But you know how these underground robot battles go. Some people are just sore losers." Antonio reached within his school bag and pulled out a Chrome spell book.

"I don't see why you continue to participate in stupid battles like those. There are more important battles you should be focused on…like mine for example." Felix began to close in on the frightened thug leader.

His anger beginning to swell up after being underestimated by two children, the thug leader picked up a lead pipe sitting on the ground nearby and prepared to strike Felix across the head.

"Jiraon!" Antonio recited the first spell again. Felix responded by directing the palm of his hand towards the attacking thug leader.

The approaching lead pipe was soon halted in mid-swing, shocking the thug leader. He struggled and strained his muscles in a desperate attempt to complete his swing. But the lead pipe refused to move. It was like it was being manipulated by a mysterious force.

With a flick of his wrist, Felix launched the thug leader against the wall. The thug leader then released his grip on the lead pipe and dropped onto the pile of his unconscious comrades.

"I can multitask, Felix. We need money if we wish actively participate in the Mamodo battle, right? Well hustling these idiots is getting us that money." Antonio put away his spell book after confirming that the thugs had been properly dealt with.

"But while you're off hustling for money, we're missing out on a great opportunity to gain more spells." Felix complained.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're not." Antonio smiled while placing his thumb against his chest. "Thanks to our nightly training regime, we're already up to three spells. If we continue with our routines we'll be up to the fourth spell in no time."

"You may have a point…but still…" Felix folded his arms and made a troubled expression. He couldn't quite argue with the results of their daily routines. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right.

"Anyway, we've gotten what we needed from these guys. Let's head home early for the night. I'm feeling kind of sluggish." Antonio prepared to walk out of the alleyway, but he soon stopped once he saw two shadows stretching out across the ground next to his feet. He followed the shadows until his eyes rested on Bart and Elena standing at the end of the alleyway.

The moment he saw the two of them he was on his guard. His spell book was still in contact with his hand and he was prepared to recite a spell if the two mysterious people standing before him tried anything.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Bartolomeo Rossi. But you can just call me Bart for short." Bart politely introduced himself while bowing. "And this girl standing next to me is my Mamodo, Elena. We're here to challenge you to a battle." He pointed to Elena whom simply crossed her arms.

"How…formal of you." Antonio was initially thrown off by Bart's attitude. However he quickly shook it off and clutched his school bag tightly. He didn't want to show it, but this was his first time being challenged or even encountering other Mamodo.

"Another Mamodo? Excellent! Now we'll show them the efforts of our training!" Felix seemed excited about the encounter. He immediately took an offensive stance and prepared to fight at any time.

"Hold on, Felix. Let's not fight here. Let's go somewhere "safe"." Antonio looked to his Mamodo and winked. Felix's eyes lit up at the wink and a bright smile was brought to his face as he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah! You're right! This isn't the best place to do this!" Felix said.

"I have a feeling you know a good place to settle this?" Bart asked.

"Of course. Follow us." Antonio and Felix led Bart and Elena to the one place where they knew they would have the home field advantage. The two teams soon found themselves standing in the middle of an abandoned junkyard.

"A junkyard huh? Are you sure it's safe to be fighting here? I heard rumors about there being some kind of ghost that haunts this place at night." Bart feigned being frightened. Now that Antonio and Felix had brought them here, it was pretty clear that those two were responsible for the rumors.

"A ghost you say?" Antonio tossed his school bag aside and propped open his Chrome spell book. The book began to glow brightly in his hands as he gathered his energy. "Felix and I might know a little something about that. Jiraon!" He chanted the first spell. Suddenly dozens of metallic parts of the around the junkyard began to levitate in mid-air around Bart and Elena. With swift motions of his hands, the metallic parts began to circle around them.

"Magnetism. Oh yeah, now I can understand how people would misinterpret this as a ghost haunting the place." Bart nodded in understanding, completely unfazed by the situation.

"Are you sure you're prepared for this?" Elena looked to Bart.

"What's the point in asking that question right now? It's far too late to run away." The spell book in Bart's hand began to glow as well. With a confident grin etching its way onto his face, he chanted the first spell and watched Elena fire a bright beam of light energy towards Antonio and Felix. And thus the Mamodo battle began.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Bart and Elena have encountered the "Ghost" in the junkyard and now their first battle begins! **

**Until next time! Please Review and Enjoy!**


	5. Mamodo Battle: Elena Vs Felix!

**Mamodo Battle! Elena Vs. Felix!**

* * *

**[Verona, Italy. Abandoned Junkyard]**

* * *

"Hmm…you two seem like a formidable team." Antonio looked to Bart and Elena. The two remained perfectly still as the smoke that their previous spells formed blew away in the wind. "Care to explain to me why you've chosen to target us today?" He kept his eyes trained on Bart. He didn't want the book keeper to make any sudden movements just yet.

"Do we need any other reason to target you?" Bart pointed to the Chrome spell book within Antonio's hands. "This is a battle to determine who will become the next Mamodo King, right?" He took immediate notice of the troubled expression being displayed on Antonio's face.

"That's right! And you're looking at the future Mamodo King right here!" Felix boasted while pushing his chest out.

"You're a little too short to be a King, kid. No one would take you seriously." Bart teased Felix. Felix's face turned red with anger after hearing the comment. He then charged towards Bart without properly thinking.

"Wait a second, Felix! Come back here!" Antonio pleaded. Bart smirked at the action and reaction both Antonio and Felix displayed at that moment. He now could guess what kind of team those two made.

Acting instantly, Elena stood in front of Bart and intercepted Felix. With a fierce sweep of her leg, Elena landed a roundhouse kick across Felix's face, sending him sprawling across the ground all the way back towards Antonio. However it didn't let up there. Continuing with the battle, Bart recited the first spell and watched Elena launch a bright beam of light energy towards Antonio, aiming for the spell book in his hand of course.

"Damn it! The first spell; Jiaron!" Antonio chanted the first spell desperately. Felix activated his magnetism powers and quickly manipulated a car door from nearby to move in front of him and act as a shield. He deactivated the spell once Elena's spell dispersed.

"Lucky shot landing that kick on me. Let's see you do that again you…" Felix stopped in mid-sentence once he looked ahead to see only Bart standing out in the open. Bart smiled at Felix before pointing up with his index finger. He then looked up and gasped in shock once he saw Elena falling towards him with her fist pulled back.

Antonio grabbed onto Felix's arm and jumped back in order to evade Elena's attack. The moment Elena's fist made contact with the ground; a small dust cloud erupted and concealed her momentarily. Taking the chance to make a counter attack, Antonio recited the first spell again. Felix then manipulated several metallic objects and motioned for them to ram into the dust cloud Elena had created.

"That should take care of her." Antonio sighed in relief once the dust cloud began to settle. However his hopes of having defeated Elena were crushed once he saw that she was nowhere to be found. Only piles of junk lied in their wake.

"Where did she go?" Both Antonio and Felix desperately scanned the area, searching for any sign of Elena.

"Allow me to give you a hint. Pikaru!" Bart chanted the first spell again. A beam of light energy shot out from a pile of junk and struck Felix from the side. Antonio turns his head sharply to the side and watches in terror as Elena steps out from behind the junk pile.

_"These guys are professionals at this. These guys must have been in some intense Mamodo battles to be this coordinated and organized with their attacks." Antonio steps back while Elena approaches him. "But no matter. We have the home field advantage. We will not be defeated here."_

"Any last words before we burn your spell book?" Bart asked.

"Yeah…Jiraon!" Antonio recited the spell before jumping into the air to evade metallic objects that Felix launched at Elena. Elena crossed her arms in front of her and blocks the metallic objects, enduring through the barrage until it finally subsided. She then lowers her bruised arms and looks around to see Antonio and Felix had disappeared.

"Did you see where they disappeared to?" Elena looked at Bart for answers. Bart only shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Looking for us?" Both Bart and Elena look up to see Antonio and Felix standing above them on top of a junk pile. "You may have gotten the drop on us before. But it's over for you now." The Chrome spell book began to glow brightly.

"The second sell; Amjiaron!" Antonio read the second spell. Felix raises his arm above his head as electric sparks emit from it. Seconds later multiple metallic objects attracted to his arm to form a gigantic hand.

"Noway! They have a spell like this? That looks like that could prove to be a problem!" Bart looked up to the metallic arm. His body began to tremble at the sight of it. Antonio took notice of that and smiled, figuring that he could use that to his advantage.

"If you don't wish to be squashed under Felix's hand, then I suggest that you drop your spell book and leave the area." Antonio said.

"No can do." Elena shook her head in refusal of the offer. Antonio frowned at the refusal but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Crush them, Felix." Antonio ordered.

"Alright!" Felix slammed his hand towards Bart and Elena. Bart remained motionless and watched the hand approaching him. Though he ordered for his legs to carry him away from the area, they just refused to listen to him.

Elena on the other hand was not fazed at all. She remained calm and composed in the situation. She easily picked up Bart and jumped out of the way seconds before Felix's hand slammed onto the ground.

"Did I get them?" Felix raised his hand from the ground and looked to see the large imprint that his hand left. A frown was brought to his face upon not seeing Bart or Elena flattened like pancakes.

"They dodged it." Antonio looked over and spotted Bart and Elena a few feet away from the hand imprint on the ground. He pointed over to them and ordered for Felix to try and crush them again.

_"Are they serious about this? I thought Mamodo battles were supposed to be between the Mamodo! Why are they trying to crush me along with her?!" Bart looked up and watched the metallic hand come down towards him again. His legs still refused to listen to his brain. Elena saved him from his near death experience once again by pushing him out of the way just in time._

"Damn! Missed again!" Felix cursed angrily.

"Hey! What's your problem? Why are you just standing still?!" Elena yelled at her book keeper. "I thought you said you were ready for a battle! If you're just going to freeze up like that then this was a huge mistake!"

"Shut up! Forgive me for not expecting a gigantic hand to be swung at me!" Bart yelled back at his Mamodo. The two then began to argue with each other while Antonio and Felix looked on.

"Look at them arguing with each other." Felix made a confused expression while inspecting the two.

"That's weird. Those two seemed so cool and calculated earlier. But now they're losing it…or at least the book keeper is losing it." Antonio smirked while staring at Bart. A new plan had come to his mind after thinking back to Bart's actions earlier. "I have a plan now Felix on how to defeat them much quicker without wasting too many spells."

"Really?" Felix looked to his book keeper with a bright smile.

"Yes I do. We won't be able to win by just attacking the Mamodo alone. She's far too skilled." Antonio regrettably admitted to his Mamodo. "However, the book keeper on the other hand is a different story. We'll go back to using our first spell now."

"I'm ready when you are." Felix nodded. Antonio nodded as well and ceased adding power to the spell book. The spell book stopped glowing and the metallic objects around Felix's arm soon fell back into the junk pile, catching the attention of Bart and Elena.

"Did their spell stop working?" Bart asked.

"Maybe. Continuously using a spell like that must consume quite an amount of heart energy." Elena said.

"I hope you two have enjoyed spending whatever amount of days together. Because in a few minutes, it's all going to end for you." Antonio spoke confidently as his Chrome spell book began to glow again.

"Now that his gigantic arm is gone, victory is ours! Pikaru!" Bart yelled. Elena fired another beam of light energy towards the opposing team. Antonio and Felix jumped back and hid behind the junk pile. Elena's beam made contact with the junk pile and scattered dozens of metallic objects in the air.

"Jiraon!" Antonio yelled his spell as well. Felix manipulated the airborne objects and tossed them towards Bart and Elena.

Bart, not being afraid this time, stood to his feet and evaded all of the objects alongside Elena. He then prepared to read the spell again but stopped once he realized that Antonio and Felix were still hiding somewhere behind the junk piles. He and Elena remained on their guards and slowly proceeded to search around the junkyard for their enemies.

After making sure that Bart was some distance away from Elena; Antonio recited the first spell again. Felix then manipulated some objects nearby Bart and struck him across the back with it, forcing the teenager on his knees. Elena turned in the direction she heard the voice and instructed Bart to read the spell while aiming the palm of her hand in their general direction.

Bart quickly reads the spell which allowed Elena to fire her attack spell towards the nearest junk pile. The attack spell breaks through the junk pile and nearly strikes Antonio. The book keeper ran off behind more junk piles while reciting the first spell again.

Felix came out from behind one of the junk piles and he manipulates more metallic objects. He focuses on Bart again and violently attacks him with the objects, eventually drawing blood from the book keeper. Elena hurried over to Bart and knocked away all of the objects harming him. She then looked down to him and inspected his wounds. Fortunately they were all minor. Nothing but mere cuts and bruises.

"I've made quite the miscalculation with these Mamodo battles. I thought they were supposed to be between just the Mamodo instead." Bart forced himself onto his feet and dusted himself off. "Had I known they would be attacking me beforehand I probably would have reconsidered deciding to hunt them down."

"Well it's too late to back down now." Bart and Elena looked over to Antonio. The book keeper was sitting atop another junk pile with a wide grin across his face. "To think I was originally afraid of you two when you first challenged me to this battle. But now that I remember that all teams have a weak human as a handicap, I don't think winning this tournament will be so hard."

"Is that right?" Elena frowned.

"Think about it for a second. You're pretty good in close combat. But your spell can be easily dodged from a distance." Antonio began. "And to make sure that you keep away from me and Felix, we'll just keep attacking your weak book keeper. We're forcing you to stay as close to him as possible since you only know that one spell."

"You two sure are stupid choosing to fight us in our own junkyard! We know this place inside and out! We have the home field advantage!" Felix boasted.

"Home field advantage you say?" Elena folded her arms and closed her eyes, thinking of a plan to deal with the current situation. She immediately opened them and smiled after coming up with that plan. "How about I get rid of that advantage then?" She aimed the palm of her hand at them.

"Pikaru!" Bart read the first spell again. Elena launched her attack spell towards the two again. Antonio and Felix easily evaded the attack spell and continued with their previous strategy. They hid behind the junk piles and read a spell to attack Bart. However each time they tried, Elena would intervene by destroying the junk pile with her spell and she would protect Bart from suffering anymore damage.

This pattern continued for several minutes until both teams were exhausted and low on heart energy. Bart and Elena remained in the center of the junkyard while Antonio and Felix kept their distance away from them.

_"Elena wasn't kidding about being used as a medium. I'm really exhausted here. I don't know how much longer I can continue reading her spell." Bart thought._

"Stubborn bunch you two make. But it doesn't matter how many times you use your spell. It only wastes your energy." Antonio stated.

"And the fact that you haven't landed a clear hit on us in a while proves that you're weakening!" Felix added.

"Let's go again, Felix! This time we'll be able to…" Antonio stopped in mid-sentence once he looked around the junkyard. His eyes widened in horror once he realized that all of the large junk piles had been scattered across the junkyard. There were no longer any junk piles large enough to hide behind.

He then thought back to each time Elena had begun firing off her spells. He found it quite odd how each time it seemed easier and easier to evade the blasts. It was there he realized that Elena had not been aiming at him at all.

"Did you finally realize my plan?" Elena spoke up. "It's about time you did. Now you have nowhere else to run and hide so that you could build up your heart energy. I think you only have enough strength for one more spell."

"You bitch! The same could be said for you!" Antonio yelled at her angrily. He couldn't believe that he had been outsmarted by the Mamodo. This was his junkyard. He was being made a fool of in his own junkyard.

He gritted his teeth and looked down to the ground. It was true that he only had enough heart energy left for one more spell. The first spell would be useless in this situation and they would easily evade the second spell since it was too slow. He would just have to rely on the third spell.

"Felix…we're using the third spell." Antonio informed his Mamodo. He opened up his spell book and frowned, knowing the consequences of what he was about to do.

"How long do you think you'll be able to keep it going?" Felix asked.

"One minute…maybe two." Antonio replied bluntly.

"Don't read the spell until I tell you to. And be prepared to run." Elena instructed Bart without looking at him.

"Fine." Bart nodded, knowing that it wouldn't be best to argue right now.

"The third spell; Balejiraon! " Antonio read the third spell. Felix activated his powers and raised his hands into the air. A majority of the scattered metallic objects soon morphed together into multiple soldiers. Bart and Elena expressed their shock upon being surrounded by them within seconds.

"So they had a spell like this under their sleeve. Impressive." Elena smirked at the situation while Bart frowned. He had prepared himself to run away but now there was no place for him to run. And the fact that he was injured and exhausted didn't help the situation at all.

"This will teach you to make a fool out of me in my own junkyard! This is the end!" Antonio weakly smiled as he dropped down onto one knee. His body showed obvious signs of fatigue.

"You rest up, Antonio! I'll finish the rest!" Felix grinned as he began to manipulate the soldiers to attack Bart and Elena.

Elena picked up a pipe from off the ground and twirled it above her head before she began to strike down the approaching soldiers. She bravely stood her ground and fought with all of her might to protect her book keeper. However, the numbers still proved to be too great even for her. No matter how many she destroyed, they would just rebuild themselves and continue on with their assault. It would only be a matter of time until they were overwhelmed and defeated.

Bart knew this as well. He knew for sure that Elena could easily deal with this situation if he hadn't been hindering her. His weak body was preventing her from using her abilities to win the battle.

"Elena! Do you want to win this battle?" Bart suddenly asked his Mamodo. Elena blinked in surprise at the ridiculous question but then returned to fending off the attacking soldiers.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I want to win this battle!" Elena responded.

"In that case, why are you standing here when you should be after the spell book?" Bart frowned.

"Obviously I have to protect you! If I left you alone then my spell book would be burned!" Elena said.

"Your spell book will be fine." Bart placed the spell book within his shirt. He then held it tightly against his chest and smiled. "Go on ahead and get as close to them as you can. Once you do I'll read the spell."

"Are you really planning on making such a gamble? You do realize what's at stake for me here, right?" Elena asked.

"Of course I do! Now go on already!" Bart ordered. Elena let out a small sigh before she jumped into the air and ran across the junkyard, using the heads of the soldiers as stepping stones to reach Antonio.

"I won't let you near him!" Felix jumped in front of Elena and attempted to stop her. However, Elena swept her leg out and kicked him across the face, knocking him out of her way. Felix then flew back and crashed into Antonio, knocking the both of them into a pile of junk.

Elena looked down to the ground and smiled upon seeing Antonio's spell book lying by her feet. She then looked over her shoulder to see the soldiers once surrounding Bart return to piles of junk. With nothing standing in her way, she aimed the palm of her hand at the spell book and instructed Bart to read the spell. Bart read the spell and watched Elena lit the book on fire with her spell. The spell book caught ablaze in chrome colored flames.

"Ow…huh?" Felix recovered from the kick he received earlier and then his eyes widened in terror at the sight of his spell book burning. He rushed over to the spell book and attempted to put the flames out with his hands. But the flames refused to go out no matter how much he tried. He then dropped down onto his knees and cried loudly.

"Oh quit your crying. At least return to the Mamodo World with some dignity." Elena plugged her ears with her fingers to block out the annoying cries coming from Felix.

"Nooo! It's not fair! It's not fair! It was my first battle!" Felix continued to cry. "We had three spells! We had the home field advantage! We should have won this fight!" His body began to go transparent. He then eventually disappeared altogether, returning to the Mamodo World.

"…Is it over now?" Bart asked once Felix had finally disappeared. He then looked over to see that Antonio had long disappeared from the area.

"Yes. We've won this battle." Elena smiled at Bart. "For our first battle together, I give us a D minus. We can do a lot better than that."

"A D minus?" Bart sent Elena a puzzled expression. "We won in the end. I'd at least give us a B."

"It would have been a B if you hadn't lost your composure earlier. And also you need to build up some muscle on your body. You shouldn't have been hurt so easily just because some things were thrown at you." Elena complained.

"I was being attacked by metal, rusty objects! I might have an infection or something from these cuts!" Bart said.

"Excuses! Excuses! If we're planning on fighting other Mamodo behind these mysteries, then you need to get stronger!" Elena harshly said.

"I promise that I'll work on it, okay? For now I need to rest..." Bart suddenly collapsed onto the ground. His body was completely void of strength now that the battle was over.

"Another thing to add to the list…stamina…you're going to need to work on that." Elena picked up Bart and started to carry him away from the area.

Meanwhile in a vehicle not too far away from the area, York and Near had watched the entire battle unfold from within the vehicle. York looked down to his recording device and smiled at the video footage. He had recorded the battle between Elena and Felix.

"I told you that we didn't have enough time to pick up ice cream, York. The "Ghost" has been defeated by those two." Near complained before he went back to licking his ice cream.

"I don't see why you're complaining so much, Near. One, the ice cream is delicious and I don't regret my decision in choosing to stop for it." York said before he finished off the rest of his ice cream. He then clenched his teeth and fought off the momentary brain freeze before continuing. "And two, we've just spotted an interesting team here. Remember the reports about the strange beam of light the students saw at the school the other day? Well I have a suspicion that Mamodo is the one responsible for it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and take care of them." Near finished off his ice cream and reached to open the vehicle door. But York reached his arm out and stopped him from exiting the vehicle.

"Not so fast, Near. Those two actually did us a favor in defeating that team. Those two had been attacking people in that junkyard, remember?" York smiled. "Should those two be punished for doing such a good deed?"

"It might not have been out of the kindness of their hearts, York. I'm sure those two teams just met and decided to fight each other." Near folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps, but nonetheless those two still did a good thing for us. Now we only have six more mysteries to take care of within this country." York said.

"Ah, there it is." Near sighed.

"Come on now, Near. Those two could perhaps prove to be of some use to us. Let's see how they handle the remaining six mysteries before we make our move." York smiled as he started up the vehicle and drove away.

* * *

**This marks the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Bart and Elena have defeated Antonio and Felix! Another Mamodo has been sent back to the Mamodo World! :D**

**One of the seven mysteries has been uncovered! Now only six more remain! Until next time, please review and enjoy! XD**


	6. The Gorgon's Calling Card!

**The Second Mystery in Italy! The Gorgon's Calling Card!**

* * *

**[Verona, Italy. Bart's Estate]**

* * *

"Are you okay, Maestro Bartolomeo? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Fiore and several other maids crowded around Bart and carefully tended to the wounds he had suffered from his battle against Antonio and Felix. While he was being cared for by the maids, Elena returned to her room with her spell book.

She entered her room and rested on her bed. She then closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. But she was soon awoken by a few knocks on her door. She groaned in irritation as she left the bed and opened the door to allow the person knocking inside of the room. It was the head butler of the house, Claudio.

"Good evening Elena." Claudio politely bowed his head to her. Elena returned the favor and bowed her head to him as well. "I've heard that you and Maestro Bartolomeo were successful in dealing with the "Ghost" in the junkyard."

"It clearly wasn't a ghost. It was a Mamodo that had the power of magnetism." Elena reported to him before she returned to the bed.

"Well congratulations on your first victory fighting alongside Maestro Bartolomeo. I sure hope that it wasn't too much trouble." Claudio said.

"There wasn't much trouble at all. He suffered a few injuries here and there, but they'll only make him stronger in the end." Elena lied down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before speaking up again. "Speaking of making him stronger, is there an area within this place where he and I could train? He really needs to build up some muscle and stamina."

"We do have a room where you two could train. Just make sure that you do not use your spells in there though." Claudio nervously said, remembering back to the time when the heads of the household use their Mamodo's spells within the estate.

"Of course. I don't plan on doing something as reckless as that." Elena affirmed.

"When do you plan on training Maestro Bartolomeo if you don't mind me asking?" Claudio inquired.

"Probably as early as tomorrow if everything works out. His school is still closed down for now, right?" Elena looked to Claudio. Upon receiving a confirming nod from him, Elena looked back up to the ceiling and smiled. "Good. Then perhaps we'll spend the entire day training together. That way we'll be able to gain more spells."

"Very well, I shall go and inform Maestro Bartolomeo about his training session at once. Have a good night's sleep Elena." Claudio bowed his head to Elena one last time before he left the room, allowing the Mamodo to sleep for the night. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Bart's room. He knocked a few times and waited for the young master to respond before eventually entering.

"Ah Claudio, you're just in time." Bart spun around in his chair and looked to his butler. His wounds had been covered by band-aids and bandages provided by the maids in the estate.

Claudio arched his eyebrows in curiosity after hearing the young master's statement. He could begin to imagine just what indeed he was just in time for. But he remained silent nonetheless and waited patiently for the young master to reveal what indeed it was.

"I've just picked our next target regarding the seven mysteries of Italy. Or wait, I guess it should be six mysteries now." Bart turned around in his chair and looked to the screen of his computer. Claudio approached the young master from behind and looked over his shoulder to see the title of the article.

"The Gorgon's calling card?" Claudio read the title of the article aloud. Shown on the front page were pictures of statues in different poses with terrified expressions on their faces.

"Yes. Recently there have been strange cases of missing people reports. Only for the missing people to suddenly return, but instead they're stone." Bart continued to flip through the pictures of the statues. "At first people believed it to be a prank. But someone actually took the time to check the stones. And they discovered that the people were actually alive in those stones. And there have also been witnesses stating that they saw a little girl with snakes for hair fleeing the scene after turning the people into stone."

"Oh my…" Claudio's eyebrows rose up in surprise to the story.

"So this Mamodo must have the ability to turn people into stone. This one will be quite difficult to deal it." Bart assumed while rubbing his chin. He was already formulating plans and countermeasures he would have to make in order to defeat such an opponent. Although he didn't want to admit to anyone, he was indeed careless during his battle against Antonio and Felix. He had underestimated their strength and it nearly cost him his life. He wasn't going to make the mistake of doing it again.

"I bring you good news then, Maestro Bartolomeo. Elena has offered her services to train you starting tomorrow morning." Claudio informed him.

"Oh yeah, I remember her saying something like that earlier today." Bart spun around in his chair and faced his butler. "Since there still won't be any school for awhile, I'm all for the training. This should be an efficient way to gain more spells against our future enemies."

"Two great minds think alike." Claudio chuckled to himself, thinking back to when Elena said pretty much the same thing earlier. Even though Bart hadn't realized it just yet, he was beginning to grow closer to Elena.

"Well good night, Claudio. I'm exhausted." Bart yawned loudly before he closed his laptop shut. He dragged his feet across the floor and collapsed onto his bed, eventually drifting off to sleep. Claudio shook his head and laughed at the young master's actions before he left the room to let him sleep and regain his strength.

Several hours later morning soon came. It was 7:30 A.M. and it was time for Bart to wake up. However neither Claudio nor Fiore came to wake him up this time around. Instead his Mamodo barged into the room after kicking the door open, the sound of the door smacking into the walls was more than enough to cause Bart to jump out of the bed. His feet were caught and tangled in the bed sheets and he unfortunately fell face first onto the ground.

There was a small pause before he shot up and glared angrily at Elena. Clearly that method of waking him up was not to his liking at all. However Elena on the other hand seemed to enjoy it considering the sly grin forming on her face at the moment.

"What happened to Claudio and Fiore?" Bart grumbled while removing the sheets from his leg.

"They were coming to wake you up themselves but I decided to come and see what was so special about waking you up. I guess I kind of see the humor in watching you wake up now." Elena responded.

"So what do I owe the honor of being woken up by you today?" Bart responded sarcastically, not even bothering to try and hide the fact that he was upset about the way he was woken up.

"I'm sure Claudio mentioned to you last night that you and I would be training together today." Elena replied, deciding to ignore his sarcasm for the time being. "We need to grow much stronger together and learn more spells in order to defeat much stronger opponents."

"Don't you mean I have to grow stronger?" Bart was confused by Elena's words. He didn't understand why Elena would even bother to train. As far as he was concerned she was the strongest Mamodo that he's ever seen. She was agile, excellent in hand-to-hand combat, and not to mention powerful. He couldn't imagine anyone defeating her.

"No, I mean "we" have to grow stronger together. We won't be able to learn more spells if we don't." Elena properly explained to him.

"So what's our schedule for today then?" Bart inquired while standing to his feet. He dusted himself off and looked to his Mamodo for answers.

"We're going to start off with sparring training for today. In order for me to create a proper training regime for you, I'll need to gauge your strengths and weaknesses." Elena answered.

"Okay, well at least let me eat some breakfast first before we start sparring. I haven't eaten since the fight yesterday and I'm starving." Bart complained while placing his hand on his growling stomach.

"I wouldn't recommend you eating before a sparring match. You'll only throw up afterwards." Elena warned him.

Bart stared blankly at Elena before scoffing at the idea of throwing up after a sparring match. He had watched many martial arts movies regarding fights and sparring matches and not one of them showed a single person throwing up afterwards. Ignoring her warning, he brushed past her and headed into the kitchen where his breakfast was waiting for him. In a matter of minutes he had eaten everything lying on the table for him.

Once his stomach was full, he called to his Mamodo that he was ready to begin with the sparring training. The two met each other in one of the unoccupied rooms within the estate and prepared to begin. Claudio, Fiore, and few other butlers and maids gathered around in anticipation at seeing the young master actually spar. Bart took an exaggerated offensive stance that he had learned from watching too much anime while Elena simply shook her head and placed one arm behind her back. She could already tell from fist glance that he wasn't that strong so she didn't feel the need to use both arms.

After confirming that both opponents were ready, Claudio signaled for the sparring match to begin. Deciding that landing the first hit meant victory, Bart charged in recklessly. He reached Elena in a matter of seconds and threw the first punch. However his straightforward approach wasn't good enough. Elena side stepped and evaded his punch while extending her leg out to trip him.

Bart instantly lost his foot and fell face first onto the ground. The maids immediately stepped forward to help him but Elena ordered them not to. She knew that it would take more than a small little fall like that to keep him down for the count. And indeed she was correct. Bart stood up almost immediately and continued with his attack. This time he decided to go in for a kick.

Elena raised her arm and blocked the kick with ease. She grabbed onto it and spun around before releasing her grip, throwing him across the room. Bart skidded across the floor and came to a complete stop after colliding against the wall. He remained there for a moment and then struggled to his feet.

His breathing became ragged at this point. They haven't even sparred for an entire minute yet and he already felt exhausted and humiliated. He knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat Elena, but he at least thought that he would be good enough to at least land a good hit in. At this rate he would look like a complete fool in front of his caretakers and he didn't want that to happen. He mustered up his strength and rushed for Elena again.

Upon reaching her he threw a barrage of punches at her, using every ounce of his strength to at least push her back. But none of it was enough to do so. All of his punches were easily blocked in the palm of Elena's hands. She knew that at this point he was only overexerting himself. However she allowed him to continue doing so until he eventually tired himself out three minutes later. It was then she decided to just end it quickly before things got out of hand.

Going in for the first attack of her own, Elena squeezed her hand into a fist before driving it into the stomach of Bart. The whole room grew silent once her fist made contact with him. The force of the punch was more than enough to bring him down to his knees. He clutched his stomach and looked to the ground in a daze. Seconds later his breakfast came out to say hello all over the floor.

"I told you that you were going to throw up during the sparring session. But of course, you being a moron and not listening to me have brought you up to his point." Elena watched in amusement as Bart barfed up his breakfast on the floor. The butlers and maid sprang into action and cleaned up the mess in a matter of seconds, leaving the floor completely spotless.

"You hit me there on purpose…" Bart complained while clutching his stomach. After taking a hit like that from his Mamodo, there was no way he would be able to get up any time soon. Elena easily concluded that the sparring match was over so she called it quits for the day. She immediately left Bart in the room to grovel in pain while she came up with a training regime for him later on.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in Verona, Italy, a child ran through the streets of the town, constantly looking back over her shoulder to see if anyone was pursuing her. The child is short in stature with a baseball cap to cover up her hair and bright red eyes with distinctive thin lines underneath them. She is wearing a black dress and black shoes.

She turned around the corner and ran down the alleyway in order to escape from her pursuers. However she was unfortunate enough to come down an alleyway with a large brick wall acting as a dead end. She frantically searched around the alleyway for another means of escape but it was futile. Her body instantly tensed upon hearing a group of men enter the same alleyway. Their chuckles resonated through her ears as she slowly turned around to face the group. She backed away from the approaching men until her back was against the brick wall.

"You have some nerve talking trash about us little lady." The lead thug stepped forward with a metal pipe in his hand. The little girl's eyes widened in horror upon seeing the pipe, her eyes closed shut as the men drew closer.

"We'll show you what happens when you talk trash about our gang." The thugs laughed at her frightened reaction. The gang leader stood in front of the girl and raised the metal pipe above his head.

"Goodbye brat." The thug leader swung the pipe down, aiming to split her head open with it.

"The first spell; Gorgojioru!" A masculine voiced shouted out from behind the gang. Suddenly the child extended her arms forward and released a blast of green energy towards the gang leader in front of her. The moment the blast struck him he dropped the pipe and flew back into his men. The gang scrambled across the ground while the man walked over to the child. The man is large and muscular with short black hair, brown eyes, and he dons black clothing. Being carried underneath his arm is a dark green spell book.

"Gavino!" The child rushed over to the large man and hugged his legs as tightly as she could. Tears of joy were streaming down her face after having been rescued by the man. "Where were you?! I was so scared!"

"I think the better question should be where you were? I turn my back for five seconds and I find you being chased by a gang of thugs." Gavino sighed as he removed the child from his leg. "What did you do this time, Hebi?"

"Why do you have to immediately assume that this was my fault?! I was walking down the street minding my own business, and then those jerks started to hassle me!" Hebi puffed her cheeks and pouted by her book keeper's accusation that she was responsible for this incident. Before she could say anything more to plead her case, she looked over to the thugs and smiled at the sight of them panicking.

"B-Boss!" The thugs gathered around their boss and gasped upon seeing him completely turned to stone. They called his name several times but received no response. They carefully knocked on his body to see if the stone would break, and yet still no response.

"Did you kill our boss?!" The thugs turned to Gavino and Hebi, glaring fiercely at the two.

"Relax, your boss isn't dead. Although he should be since he attempted to harm my Hebi." Gavino wasn't affected by the glares of the thugs. In fact their glares only made him more furious. His eyebrows furrowed and he glared right back at the thugs. "Now that just leaves the question of what to do with you now."

"Don't get so cocky just because you used some kind of weird magic trick to harm our boss! We won't go down so easily!" The remaining thugs charged recklessly at Gavino and Hebi. Acting immediately, Gavino recited the first spell and watched in amusement as all of the thugs were instantly turned to stone after being struck by Hebi's blast.

"Wow, they went down pretty easily." Hebi mocked the stone statues in front of her. She felt tempted to approach them and push them over after what they had tried to do to her earlier. But she restrained herself from doing so since that would only cause problems for them later.

"Well what did you expect to happen? None of them possessed any Mamodo." Gavino stated while folding his arms over his chest. He looked to the statues and then sighed. "Why is it that everywhere we go we always come across people that we'll unfortunately have to turn into stone?"

"No idea…" Hebi replied before she happily skipped past the statues. Once she reached the end of the alleyway she turned back around and waved at her book keeper to follow her. A sigh of annoyance leaked from Gavino's mouth as he followed after his Mamodo down the street. "So where should we go next? I doubt there are any Mamodo in this town."

"There are Mamodo in this town. I'm certain of it." Gavino said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He stared at the contents that his screen displayed and he frowned. "There are several rumors going around here mentioning ghosts and strange beams of light and many other things. This place definitely houses a couple of Mamodo for us to defeat."

"If that's the case then shall we start hunting them down? If we continue turning people into stone like the last time, certainly the Mamodo will come out of hiding." Hebi suggested.

"I'm fine with that plan. But we have to make sure that no innocent people get involved in this like last time." Gavino told her.

"I understand. I'll be more careful this time." Hebi sighed at the memory of turning dozens of innocent people into stone.

"Anyway it's beginning to get dark. We should find a place to stay for the night and then begin Mamodo hunting first thing in the morning." Gavino suggested. Hebi nodded in agreement with the plan. The two continued down the street and searched for a place to stay for the night.

* * *

**This marks the end of this chapter! Bart and Elena have begun with their training and the team of Gavino and Hebi are beginning to make their move! **

**Until next time! Please review and enjoy! :D**


	7. Going Gorgon Hunting!

**Going Gorgon Hunting!**

* * *

**[Verona, Italy. Bart's Estate]**

* * *

"I swear that I am going to get that woman back for what she did to me yesterday." Bart furiously walked down the hallway of his estate. He rose up his shirt and inspected the bruise which remained after Elena had landed a punch against him the other day. Ever since then Elena had refused to leave her room until she came up with a proper training regimen for him. Having nothing else better to do to properly spend his time, Bart just continued to wander around his estate.

"Maestro Bartolomeo, how are you feeling?" Fiore stopped cleaning a table and greeted the young master with a bright smile.

"I'm still bruised from my sparring session yesterday. But other than that I'm bored out of my freaking mind." Bart complained to his maid. He continued down the hallway while crossing his arms behind his head. "With the school still closed down and Elena locked in her room, I have nothing else better to do to spend my time now."

"Why not go outside and spend time with your friends? I'm sure that you'll have plenty of things to do that will keep you occupied." Fiore suggested.

"Yeah I guess that's true. I'll call them up and invite them to hang out or something. Make sure to keep me posted if Elena comes out of her room and…" Bart was cut off in mid-sentence after hearing several of his maids screaming. He rushed down the hallway and turned the corner to see a couple of his maids fleeing from the kitchen. They were screaming their heads off about a pervert in the mansion.

It was then Bart's face cringed. He recognized immediately who they were referring to. He entered the kitchen to confront the person causing such uproar within his house. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a relatively tall young male with spiky black hair and onyx colored eyes. The young male was wearing a black shirt with a purple vest worn over it, black pants, and matching colored boots.

"Arsenio." Bart sighed at the sight of the young man. Arsenio is one of Bart's childhood friends. Or at least that's what Arsenio considers them. Bart on the other hand considers him to be a parasite that had been sticking along with him ever since kindergarten. Despite his best efforts to rid himself of him all those years ago, Arsenio bypassed all of his schemes and continued to stick around him.

"Bart! Nice to see you, buddy!" Arsenio waved. Bart stared blankly at his friend for a moment before he angrily called out for Fiore to come into the kitchen. It took some time but eventually Fiore nervously made her way into the kitchen.

"Care to explain to me why Arsenio is here?" Bart asked while glaring furiously at his maid.

"Ah, forgive me Maestro Bartolomeo. But your friend insisted that I keep his presence here a surprise." Fiore averted her eyes from the young master's furious gaze.

"And I really appreciate you doing that despite it going against your master's wishes." Arsenio winked at Fiore before he turned his attention back onto Bart. "So how have you been, Bart? I haven't seen you since that day the school was shut down."

"I've been busy as of late. So forgive me if I've been making myself scarce." Bart dismissed Fiore while speaking with Arsenio. "Speaking of which why don't you make yourself scarce and stop messing around with my maids?"

"Ah you know that's impossible for me, Bart. It's not every day that I get to see such beautiful maids in person." Arsenio laughed as he looked behind Bart to see a couple of maids glaring at him from the hallway. "I'm so jealous of you man. I would kill to live in this house and have beautiful maids wait on me hand and foot."

"Maybe one day when you become rich and famous you'll have a house full of servants like me. But until then I demand that you refrain from harassing the maids while they're trying to do their jobs." Bart ordered. The maids agreed with the young master and voiced their complaints against Arsenio. Feeling cornered by his friend and the maids, Arsenio hung his head and sighed in defeat.

"You should know better than to come here messing with the maids, Arsenio." Both Arsenio and Bart look to the other side of the room to see a teenage girl enter the room. She has brown eyes and jaw length black hair with a portion of her hair combed over her right eye. The young teenager is currently wearing a white tank top with a black leather vest worn over it which she keeps open, black fingerless gloves, blue jean pants, and black boots.

"Ah, Nora." Bart actually smiled at the appearance of his friend. Just like Arsenio, Nora is a childhood friend of his. They've known each other ever since kindergarten. And unlike Arsenio, Bart actually enjoyed being in her company. She wasn't as weird as him and she never really tried to force him to do anything he didn't want to do.

"Hey there, Bart." Nora approached her friends with a wave of her hand. She reached her hand out and grabbed onto Arsenio's ear, tightly pulling him back. She ignored Arsenio's pained cries and pleas for his immediate release. She kept her focus onto Bart and smiled back at him. "Forgive me for coming here unannounced like this. And I also apologize for this idiota as well." She tugged a little harder on Arsenio's ear.

"Nessun problema , Nora." Bart laughed as Arsenio's cries grew a bit louder. "So what brings you two here to my home?"

"Can't best friends come over to your house unannounced?" Arsenio asked after Nora had finally released his ear.

"We tried calling you earlier but we couldn't reach you for some reason. We got a little worried and came here to check on you." Nora said.

"My phone?" Bart expressed confusion while reaching within his pockets to search for his phone. Upon not finding it he immediately remembered back to his first meeting with Elena. He instantly recalled back to the moment when the blonde haired mamodo had selfishly broken his phone as he was trying to help her.

_"Ah that's right. My mamodo broke my phone." He inwardly sulked. While he was lost in thought, Arsenio and Nora took their seats at the breakfast table and decided to eat some of the food left out. Bart instantly came back to reality and he was shocked to see his "friends" eating his food. He rushed over next to the table and yelled at them to cease with eating his food. However they ignored his words and continued eating, causing him to sigh in defeat. Seeing no other options he simply took a seat at the table and ate breakfast with them._

"Anyway concerning my phone, Emilio and Caldo broke it the other day." Bart explained while grabbing a plate of breakfast for himself.

Arsenio and Nora swallowed their food in unison before exchanging confused glances with each other. The two then looked over to Bart and responded. "Emilio still messes with you? When is that guy going to let the past go already?"

"I'm certain that he won't be messing around with me anymore now that his personal bodyguard is out of the picture." Bart smirked as he reminisced about Elena's battle against Caldo a few days ago. Indeed with the defeat of Emilio's mamodo, Bart was certain that he wouldn't be bothered by Emilio ever again. And if by some off chance the situation did arrive in which Emilio would show his ugly mug again, then Bart wouldn't hesitate to have Elena deal with him.

"Speaking of Caldo…did you two hear the rumors about him being blasted from the roof of the school building?" Arsenio looked up from the meal and smiled at his two friends at the table. Nora looked up from her food while Bart on the other hand remained occupied. "They say a blonde haired woman showed up to school that day and beat him by blasting him off the rooftop and sending him crashing down into the ground. That's where that hole suddenly came from the other day."

"Are you sure about that, Arsenio? That sounds really stupid if you ask me." Nora added her two cents on the conversation. "Like hell some mysterious blonde woman would suddenly appear and blast Caldo off the rooftop, let alone beat him up. He's one of the toughest people at the school."

_"He was one of the toughest people at the school. And that's only because he was a Mamodo in the first place." Bart inwardly mocked while trying to show no interest in the conversation._

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true though. Dozens of students reported seeing a blonde haired woman dash through school grounds. And then minute's later witnesses spoke of a pillar of light suddenly appearing from the rooftop before Caldo hit the ground." Arsenio said.

"It just doesn't sound possible, Arsenio. The blonde haired woman suddenly showing up isn't that fishy. But come on, a pillar of light and then Caldo coming crashing to the ground? People must have been out of their minds that day." Nora refused to believe such outrageous rumors.

"Oh, so you're just going to accept the ridiculous, "sinkhole" theory that the media came up with then?" Arsenio folded his arms and shook his head in disapproval. "It's obviously a cover up from the government."

"Even if it is a cover up, it sounds better than a pillar of light on the roof and Caldo crashing to the ground." Nora looked away from Arsenio and returned to her meal.

"Then how else would you explain them?" Arsenio challenged Nora with a confident smirk.

"The so called "pillar of light" could have easily been the sun reflecting off of something and people were seeing it from a certain angle which made it appear to be a pillar of light." Nora quickly explained. Arsenio opened his mouth to counter her statement but after taking a moment to properly think about it, he concluded that it was indeed a more logical explanation. However he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Okay, I may be willingly to give you that one amico. But how would you explain Caldo crashing to the ground? Several people approached the crater and saw Caldo lying there himself before he mysteriously disappeared." Arsenio said.

"Hmm…" Nora closed her eyes and took a moment to think of an explanation. She soon opened her eyes and gave her response. "No idea how to explain that one. But I refuse to believe that's what really happened."

"It does make sense though, Nora. We haven't heard from Caldo or Emilio since that day." Arsenio stated.

"Maybe that's because we're not friends with any of them." Bart decided to enter his way into the conversation.

"I'm sure we'll hear from them once school is back. Hopefully that shouldn't be too long from now." Nora sighed.

"You two are so boring. You never show any interest when interesting conspiracy theories blow up in your faces. Like the Ghost in the junkyard." Arsenio mentioned. Bart's eyebrows twitched at the mention of the mystery he and Elena had solved the other day. Arsenio took notice of Bart's sudden interest so he decided to keep going. "You've heard about the ghost in the junkyard, right? The ghost possesses the pieces of scraps around the junkyard and terrorizes anyone that dares to set foot in there."

Nora scoffed at the idea of a ghost in the junkyard. Unlike Arsenio she refused to believe in any outrageous rumor or mystery that involved the supernatural. She believed that anything could be explained without having to instantly resort to magic or anything asinine like that.

"Recently there have been rumors that the ghost was exercised the other day. People have been entering the junkyard at night without having any problems." Arsenio proudly announced.

"You do understand that ghosts do not exist, right? The whole "ghost" thing was probably crafted by a bunch of stupid kids looking to scare people." Nora said.

"Have you actually gone to the junkyard to confirm your theory?" Arsenio arched an eyebrow and stared down Nora.

"Have you?" Nora returned the favor and stared down Arsenio. Bart looked back and forth between his friends and sighed. He knew that nothing was going to go well as long as these two kept bringing up the mysteries around Italy.

"No I have not. I'm not going to take any chances with a ghost. But I will however take my chances with a Gorgon." Arsenio grinned.

"A gorgon?" Bart and Nora repeated. Bart immediately knew what Arsenio was referring to, but Nora on the other hand had no clue.

"Certainly you two must have heard about the cases of people being turned into statues, correct? It's been all over the news for the past few days." Arsenio informed them. "Earlier I received word that they've found new statues out in some alleyway today. What do you two say to going over there and investigating the area? It can be like a Gorgon hunt or something."

"What would be the point in seeing statues?" Nora asked, showing no interest in participating in such an event. Bart on the other hand carefully thought things through. His friends were completely unaware that the statues were created by a Mamodo and that this particular Mamodo was his current target. If he proceeded wisely, then he could find the Mamodo and defeat it within a few hours time. And if that were to happen then he could easily search for their next target.

"Now hold on for a second there, Nora. Let's not outright turn this down just yet. This might be an interesting opportunity for us." Bart spoke up. Arsenio happily looked to his friend while Nora looked skeptical. She simply folded her arms and stared Bart down, knowing that he was definitely up to something fishy at the moment.

"Thank you for finally begin supportive here, Bart." Arsenio smiled at Bart before shifting his focus over to Nora. "At least someone at this table is being sensible."

"There's nothing sensible about a Gorgon being here in Italy. This is obviously some kind of publicity stunt." Nora assumed.

"There's only one way to find out, right?" Bart tilted his head to the side with a small smile on his face. "I mean we can at least humor him for a little while by checking out the statues."

"What are you up to, Bart?" Nora suddenly asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bart feigned ignorance while avoiding direct eye contact with Nora. Knowing her for as long as he did, Bart knew that Nora had a pretty good bullshit detector. It was clear to that she was already on to him. But as long as she couldn't figure out just what exactly he was planning, then Bart was technically in the clear from one of her lectures.

"Really? You really wanna play this game with me right now?" Nora leaned in and kept her gaze on him. The room fell silent as Nora patiently waited for Bart to spill the beans about what he was planning to do by following along with Arsenio's antics. And knowing Bart for as long as she did, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before Bart succumbed to the pressure and told her everything.

"Ummm…well…you see…" Bart's eyes wandered all over the room as a means to continue avoiding eye contact with Nora. After a couple of moments of intense staring coming from Nora, Bart opened his mouth to start talking. But a surprised yelled exited from his mouth once he spotted Elena entering the kitchen from the corner of his eye.

Arsenio and Nora turned their heads in the direction Bart was looking out in order to find out what he was yelling about. But their attention was soon directed towards the wall once Bart grabbed a plate and threw it. The plate collided against the wall and shattered into tiny pieces before falling to the floor, distracting Arsenio and Nora long enough for Bart to rush over to Elena, pick her up, and dash down the hall at an incredible speed.

"Oh my god that was close." Bart panted heavily after checking to see that they were out of sight from his friends. Immediately feeling fatigued after having ran so fast, Bart's legs buckled and he collapsed onto the ground.

Elena looked to her book keeper in confusion before looking back and forth between Bart and the hallway. She didn't know how or why Bart just crossed a large distance in such a short amount of time, but she was nonetheless impressed with his leg power. She began to consider training his legs as well.

"So do you want to explain what just happened in the kitchen back there?" Elena asked while folding her arms underneath her chest.

"Sorry about that. But I couldn't let my friends see you in my house. We were talking about you earlier." Bart explained.

"Friends?" Elena looked around the corner and down the hallway to see Arsenio and Nora exiting from the kitchen. She looked back to Bart and scoffed.

"What's so funny?" Bart asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I never figured you to be the type of person to have any friends whatsoever." Elena responded, causing Bart's eyes to twitch in annoyance. He wanted to give his retort to the Mamodo but he decided that now would not be the best time at the moment. He quickly stood to his feet and forced Elena into a nearby room.

Unfortunately for the both of them that room turned out to be the custodian storage room. And with all of the cleaning equipment around them, elbow room was extremely scarce. Both Bart and Elena expressed their discomfort in being within such close proximity within each other. When Elena opened her mouth to protest being within the small room, Bart slapped his hand over her mouth and gestured for her to remain silent for the moment. Elena reluctantly complied with the order and listened as Arsenio and Nora walked past their room and continued down the hallway.

"Man that was a close one." Bart sighed in relief after hearing his friends walk away. Having had enough of his hand being over her mouth, Elena slammed her foot onto Bart's. Bart exclaimed in pain and then quickly covered his own mouth in order to muffle the sound.

"Now that your supposed friends are gone. Can we leave this room? I don't like being cooped up in here with you." Elena frowned.

"Oh believe me, Elena. The feeling is mutual. But we need to discuss a few things before we carelessly leave this room." Bart said.

"At least turn your head the other way while you're speaking to me. Your breath stinks." Elena placed her hand on Bart's head and forced it to the side. Bart gritted his teeth in anger upon hearing the comment but once again he realized that now was not the time for careless arguing between the two.

"Whatever. Earlier Arsenio mentioned you on the day you came to my school and battled Caldo. He recalled your attack spell and Caldo disappearing from this world." Bart said.

"And? I don't see how that's my problem. You're the one that carelessly recited my spell and sent him flying off the roof the other day." Elena reminded him.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of that. But that still doesn't change the fact that we'll have some explaining to do if they catch you in my house." Bart sighed.

"Is that right?" Elena folded her arms and sighed in annoyance. "Can't you just come up with a clever lie like I'm a foreign exchange student or something?"

"That would work with Arsenio, but Nora on the other hand is much smarter than that. She would see through your lie in an instant." Bart replied while reminiscing back to the times when he tried to lie to her. All of them ended up in failure. "I try not to lie to her so much but there are times when I just have no other choice. Like this matter for instance."

"What matter?" Elena inquired.

"Arsenio mentioned the Gorgon Mamodo earlier. He says that he wants to investigate the matter and look at the statues today." Bart replied, causing Elena to narrow her eyes. It was yesterday when Bart had discussed their next target involving the mysteries in Italy. And this time their sights were set on a Mamodo that could turn anything to stone. Such an enemy could not be ignored or underestimated.

"You told him not to go though, right? If he goes near the statues the Mamodo might turn him into stone as well." Elena warned Bart.

"I've already taken that into consideration. Which is why while we're out checking the statues, you'll be hiding somewhere nearby keeping an eye out for the Mamodo." Bart said. "You can sense other Mamodo, correct? If you find it just alert me and I'll find some way to ditch my friends."

"That plan sounds stupid and incredibly risky. But if you're truly willing to risk the lives of your friends, then I'm ready when you are." Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not worried about them. Those two can handle themselves." Bart smiled.

"Okay. When you and your friends leave the house I'll follow close behind with the spell book. Knowing you, you'd probably screw up and get it burned." Elena said.

"I would not." Bart pouted before turning around and pressing his ear against the door, listening carefully for any sound of his friends. Elena grew tired of waiting and kicked Bart out of the room, knocking the door off its hinges in the process.

"Let me know when you're ready to leave. I actually look forward to Gorgon hunting with you and your friends." Elena said before disappearing down the hall.

Having heard the crash, Arsenio and Nora accompanied by several butlers and maids found Bart pressed against the door.

"Man, what happened to you?" Arsenio asked while the maids gathered around and checked on the young master's condition.

_"I swear to god that I am going to get that woman back for this even if it's the last thing that I do, damn it!" Bart mentally cursed his Mamodo._

* * *

**This marks the end of this chapter! Bart, Arsenio, and Nora will be going Gorgon hunting with Elena following behind, watching them from the shadows. Until next time please review and enjoy! :D**


End file.
